Parallel Line: Night Raid Returns
by Nero01
Summary: Que sucede si una entidad decide que tus servicios son necesarios nuevamente, te otorga una nueva oportunidad para vivir. "Que dicen chicos nos vamos". "Hai, Boss". Acompaña a Night Raid y compañía en el continente elemental. Tatsumi/Harem. Uzushiogakure en pie, pre-canon
1. Aviso

Aviso

Como siempre sino no es de tu gusto el fic, solo puedo decir que dejes de leerlo y que muy amablemente cierres la pestaña de donde lees esto y sigas con tu vida.

El que critiques solo por criticar no me ayuda así que al menos que sea constructiva no destructiva, sino eres capaz de abstenerte, para de leer. Punto. Deja de Leer.

Como he dicho en otras ocasiones, no tiendo a equivocarme ortográficamente aunque las acentuaciones son mi debilidad así que ahí tiendo a equivocarme, en caso que veas un error es porque muy probablemente estaba escribiendo muy rápido, que es algo que hago muy seguido.

Esto que estoy escribiendo vino en un sueño así que veamos como avanza en un futuro.

Este sueño muy probablemente se diese porque me vi toda la primera temporada en un solo día, si 24 capítulos.

Ahora con respecto al fic.

Esto es un Naruto & Akame ga kill crossover la verdad la cantidad de crossover de estos anime son muy escasos y solo 1 esta en español, bueno vamos hacerle compañía ahora.

Aunque este será bastante diferentes no será ponerle ha Akame Ga Kill algunas cosas del universo de Naruto sino todo lo contrario, será el universo de Naruto el que tenga ciertas cosas de Akame Ga Kill.

Ahora otro tema a tocar es la linea temporal, será sin la caída de Uzushiogakure, y muchos personas existirán antes del tiempo en la linea temporal canónica, es un retó bastante grande ya que me estoy alejando de la historia original y cosas como el examen Chunin no será ni remotamente parecido al original, solo diré que pediré su apoyo con un poco de entendimiento y no se embotellen en el arco original de las cosas, seguiría explicando mas cosas pero temo que arruinaría sagas históricas y demás sorpresas.

Como es costumbre y pese a quien le pese, habrá Harem, así que para aquellos nuevos que no lo sepan o para aquellos ya conocidos, podrán darme optar por más chicas conforme vayan ganando ciertas dinámicas, estas dinámicas son sencillas, solo tienes que adivinar el personaje oculto, entre otro tipo de dinámicas, eso es todo, si lo haces tienes derecho a una chica del universo de Naruto o en este caso el de Akame Ga Kill.

Es bastante un reto ya que tendré que hacer sagas históricos originales y tomando como base el conocimiento de Narutoverse, obviamente Naruto Uzumaki no existe ni por asomó, ahora, te preguntarás con quien será el protagonista sino es él, bueno te invito a leer este fic y descubrirlo.

Sin nada mas que decir.

Que comience el fic...

La próxima vez que actualicé.

Que será inmediatamente.

 **N/A**

Si tienes alguna duda o algo te invito a que me mandes un mensaje privado (PM) o un review.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic.


	2. Night Raid Reunida

Parallel Line: Night Raid Returns

Capitulo 1: Night Raid Reunida, Ultimo Circulo del Infierno y Volvimos pero En Otro Lugar.

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

Todavía no estoy muy claro si meteré canciones en este fic, puede que sea el primero sin ellos.

Sin nada mas que decir que comience el fic.

"Mmmmmhhh donde estoy?, me duele todo el cuerpo". Murmuró un joven de cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

El joven comenzó a reincorporarse en el sitio que estaba, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió que ha su alrededor no había nada.

"Donde diablos me encuentro? ". Dijo el muy alterado ojiverde.

"Vale, Tatsumi trata de recordar que pasó después de haber atravesado al emperador". Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba curiosamente en la nada puesto que estaba flotando.

"Veamos, lo atravesé, estaba cayendo y yo lo intente detener su caída para que no matará ha ninguna otra persona pero caímos juntos y al haberlo detenido, yo... yo... morí en brazos de Akame". Comentó el ahora conocido Tatsumi pero solo quedaba una duda en su mente y que paso después? .

Y como si alguien le hubiese escuchado una pantalla apareció frente a él.

En ella le mostró como Akame mató a Esdeath, como Najenda murió años después de lo sucedido ese día, como Leone se despidió de Akame y murió en un callejón y por último como Akame murió víctima de su propia espada tiempo después.

"Así que eso sucedió". Dijo con mucho pesar por la pérdida de sus amigos.

"Pero, al menos logramos nuestro objetivo, cambiamos al imperio de eso no hay duda". Dijo Tatsumi.

"Ohhh, parece que no me equivoqué al dejarte a Incursio". Respondió una misteriosa voz haciendo que Tatsumi se parará en seco.

"Esa voz, no puede ser". Dijo Tatsumi cubriendo su boca y en sus ojos lágrimas comenzaban ha formarse.

Tatsumi busco con la mirada a su alrededor a dicha persona.

"Hey, que pasa, me buscabas?". Dijo el pelinegro.

"ANIKI". Grito Tatsumi corriendo hacía el pelinegro de extraño peinado para abrazarlo.

"Aniki, yo, yo tuve miedo, pelee por lograr nuestra meta". Respondía Tatsumi llorando en el pecho de su amigo/hermano.

"Ya, ya, ya todo paso, lo hiciste bien, yo sabia que lo lograrías, sabía que te convertirías en un estupendo hombre, Tatsumi". Dijo el pelinegro ofreciendo una de sus sonrisas a Tatsumi.

"Hai, Bulat-Aniki". Respondió Tatsumi.

"Pero que llorón, jum". Dijo una voz femenina en el lugar.

Tatsumi sin darse cuenta se separó de Bulat y con un rostro muy molesto se da la vuelta.

"Ehh lo dice la chica que profesa su amor por mi en su lecho de muerte". Respondió Tatsumi sin haber pensado lo que dijo mientras veía a una muy sonrojada y molesta pelirosa esto hizo que Tatsumi se sorprendiera.

"Idiota, quien podría amar una persona como tu". Respondió la chica.

Tatsumi corre hacia la chica y la abraza fuertemente.

"Esta vez no dejaré que me aparten de ti, esta vez sobreviviremos juntos, Mine". Comentó Tatsumi no dejando de abrazar a la pelirosa.

La pelirosa se encontraba en shock pero luego de un tiempo contestó el abrazo y dijo.

"Estaremos juntos".

"Ohh pero que pareja más bonita". Fueron las palabras de una chica inconfundible para el grupo.

"Leone, un momento pero si nosotros estamos aqui entonces...". Fue lo que llego a decir Tatsumi antes de que de la nada aparecieran, unas siluetas en un destello.

"Eso es correcto, estamos todos reunidos, Night Raid". Dijo una chica de cabello morado claro.

"Boss, Akame, Lubbock, Su-san, Chelsea, Sheele, chicos". Dijo Tatsumi tratando de evitar que lágrimas se formarán en su rostro para fracasar estrepitosamente.

"Oh, como que tengo que reconfortarte otra vez". Dijo la pelimorada acercándose a Tatsumi y tomando su rostro lo puso entre sus pechos.

"Hey, pero que haces Sheele, suéltalo". Dijo Mine tratando de separar a Sheele de su amado.

"No seas envidiosa lo tuviste para ti solo mucho tiempo, Mine". Respondió Sheele haciendo un adorable puchero.

 _"Sigues siendo igual de inocente que siempre Tatsumi, pese a que asesinaste a sangre fría muchas vidas, me alegro que algo de ti siga intacto"._ Pensó Najenda mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Después de una animada reunión de parte de los integrantes de Night Raid, Leone con su muy típicos intento de avergonzar a Mine, Akame limpiando su espada, Lubbock y Bulat junto a Tatsumi hablando de cosas triviales, Najenda con su cigarro y Chelsea buscando problemas con Mine y Sheele viendo a todos.

 _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo y nos hemos separado en el camino a la victoria pero seguimos siendo el mismo grupo de personas que se han hecho una familia"._ Pensó Sheele con una sonrisa esto fue notado por Susanoo.

"Algo bueno ocurrió, Sheele-san".

"Solo me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, este... y tu eres?". Preguntó Sheele.

"Soy Susanoo, el Teigu de Najenda-san".

"Ohh, así que consiguió un Teigu la jefa, que bueno". Respondió Sheele aplaudiendo una sola vez.

 **"Night Raid, veo que se han vuelto a unir".** Dijo una voz que hizo que todos saltarán y se pusieran en alerta a la expectativa de todo por si ocurrirá algo.

 **"Tranquilos, no tienen porque temer dejen que me muestre".** Dijo una figura la cual era etérea y no se podía identificar su forma solo se podía sospechar que tenía forma humana dada su silueta.

"Quien eres?, Que quieres?". Dijo Najenda no dejando intimidar por la persona frente a ella.

 **"Ohh, como esperaba de la líder de los Night Raid, no te dejas intimidar fácilmente".** Comentó la figura.

El grupo se veía más que listos para ir por la cabeza etérea de la persona frente a ellos.

 **"Como dije tranquilos, yo soy el ser que a hecho que se reúnan nuevamente pesé a la distancia entre sus muertes".**

Night Raid quedo sorprendido por lo que la figura etérea dijo.

 **"Mi nombre es Dios, Kami-sama u otros derivados pero solo llámenme Kami-sama".**

"Kami-sama, porque nos haz reunidos, si se puede saber?". Pregunto Tatsumi.

 _"Veo que alguien tiene modales"._ Pensó Kami-sama.

 **"Los he reunido porque tengo una misión para ustedes, quiero que vuelva ha vivir sus vidas sin las represalias del imperio y quiero que forjen un camino en este nuevo mundo que los mando".**

Night Raid no hallaba crédito de lo que decía Kami, una segunda oportunidad.

Todos Night Raid dijo que si exceptuando dos personas, Akame y Tatsumi.

"Kami-sama que pasaría con los Jaggers". Comentó Tatsumi.

 **"Ellos se quedarán en el infierno donde pertenecen".** Respondió Kami.

 _ **"Algunos en realidad".**_ Pensó Kami.

"Que sucederá con Esdeath". Dijo Tatsumi.

Los Night Raid no daban crédito de lo que decía Tatsumi, él pensaba no solo en su enemigo sino que en la cabecilla del grupo que cobro más de una vida de su grupo.

"Sin la influencia del imperio, Esdeath podría ser una fuerza de renombre para nuestro lado, puede que ella no lo vea pero tengo esperanza de que puede cambiar". Respondió Tatsumi.

 **"Ya veo así que piensas que puedes hacerla cambiar".** Dijo Kami muy pensativo.

"Yo quiero volver pero con mi hermana Kurome junto a mi". Dijo Akame.

 ** _"Ya veo la pequeña también quiere a alguien de los Jaggers que vuelva"._** Pensó Kami.

Luego de meditarlo dio una sonrisa de medio lado y respondió.

 **"Muy bien Tatsumi te daré una oportunidad, así que escucha bien que solo será 1, te enviare al infierno donde se encuentra Esdeath y tendrás que hacer que venga contigo, si lo logras permitiré este capricho tuyo de revivirla junto con Kurome pero si no lo logras, entonces...".** Dijo Kami asustando de muerte a Tatsumi.

 **"Te quedarás en el infierno junto a ella, para toda la eternidad".** Termino de decir Kami.

"Ni lo pienses Tatsumi, no dejaré que vayas". Dijo Mine.

"Tatsumi no lo hagas". Dijo Lubbock.

"Tatsumi, es una orden, te quedas aquí con nosotros". Respondió Najenda no queriendo perder ha alguien importante para ella y el grupo nuevamente.

Tatsumi tenía la cabeza agachada sin decir nada.

 _ **"Como creí, tiene agallas pero no las sufi...".**_ Pensó Kami antes de ser interrumpido.

"Acepto". Fue la respuesta de Tatsumi quien dejaba ver sus ojos nuevamente y una gran determinación era la que mostraba en ellos.

 **"jajajaJaJaJaJAJAJA".** Fue la risa divertida de Kami ante la contestación del chico.

 **"Lo admito Tatsumi, no esperaba que dijeras que si, pero eso no significa que mi trato sea mentira, muy bien te doy esta única oportunidad, solo te daré una advertencia la Esdeath que conoces no es la misma que es ahora".** Dijo Kami chasqueando los dedos, hecho que hizo que el cuerpo de Tatsumi comenzará a iluminarse y levemente iba desapareciendo.

"TATSUMI". Fue el grito de Night Raid que se acercaba a dicho integrante.

"Les prometo que volveré". Respondió Tatsumi con una sonrisa inocente antes de desaparecer.

"Maldita sea, TATSUMI". Grito Bulat golpeando el suelo.

 **Mientras tanto con Tatsumi.**

Tatsumi se encontraba en un lugar sin esperanza, todo estaba recubierto de hielo, un sin fin de tundras y cueva formadas de puro hielo.

Tatsumi empieza a caminar y a la lejanía divisa una figura que caminaba.

Tatsumi comienza a correr y llegando al lugar se da cuenta que es un peliazul claro, con su ropa hecha jirones y sus ojos, sus ojos era lo más preocupante puesto que estaban sin vida.

"Esdeath, EsDeath, ESDEATH". Grito Tatsumi tratando de llamar la atención de la chica que seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno.

Tatsumi corre y llega donde la chica y trata de hacer que entre en razón, agitandola de lado y lado.

"Esdeath, mirame, soy yo Tatsumi". Decía Tatsumi ya con preocupación en su voz.

"Tatsumi...". Dijo la chica.

"Si soy yo, vamos me recuerdas no?, nuestro tiempo en la isla, el torneo, como me arrastraste a tu cama". Dijo Tatsumi mientras seguía agitandola.

"Isla... torneo... cama...". Repitió Esdeath.

"Si, vamos recuerdame, se que todavía estoy en tu mente, vamos haz un esfuerzo, Esdeath".

"Vamos, recuerda...". Quiso decir Tatsumi pero algo paso, el brillo que le había dado Kami-sama a él comenzaba a irse y con ello se iban sus recuerdos de los demás, tanto felices como tristes se iban.

"No, no quiero olvidarlos". Pensó Tatsumi. "Vamos Esdesth, recuerdame". Dijo Tatsumi acercandose a la chica y unió sus labios con los de ella.

"Tatsumi, eres tu?, TATSUMI QUEDATE CONMIGO". Respondió Esdeath.

El brillo de sus ojos volvió tras el beso pero Tatsumi caía al abismo que era el infierno congelante del último circulo del infierno.

Una luz salió de Esdeath que abrigo ha ambas personas.

 **De regreso con Night Raid.**

El grupo no podía estar más nerviosos por Tatsumi que nunca.

 ** _"Ya veo, así que lo lograste pero por muy poco no la libras"._** Pensó Kami.

 **"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA".** Era la carcajada de Kami-sama que no le daba al grupo Night Raid buenas noticias.

 **"Si que eres un ser increíble, Tatsumi, me haz ganado ahora llévate tu premio"**. Respondio Kami chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer ha Tatsumi solo, sin la compañía de Esdeath puesto que Kami había decidido que se irán por separados.

"Hey, Tatsumi despierta, Tatsumi". Decía Bulat dándole unas pequeñas cachetadas.

"Mmmmmhhh, que sucede". Respondió Tatsumi adormilado.

"Bien, es bueno que estes de regreso". Dijo Bulat con una sonrisa para luego conectarle un golpe en el rostro mandandolo a volar.

"Fiu, menos mal que volvió". Respondió Bulat.

"Bulat-san pero golpeó a Tatsumi". Respondió Susanoo.

"Y tu punto es?, sigo feliz de todos modos". Respondió Bulat con un marcada vena en su frente.

Haciendo que los demás les bajaran una gotas de sudor detrás de la nuca.

 **"Todo muy enérgico pero les tengo que hablar de que sucederá ahora en este nuevo mundo pero les informaré a cada uno aparte así que nos vemos".** Dijo Kami chasqueando sus dedos nuevamente y haciendo que el equipo de asesinos desapareciera dejando solo ha Tatsumi.

"Llegó la hora de irse, no?". Dijo Tatsumi recibiendo una afirmación del ser etéreo que es Kami-sama.

 **"Tatsumi, lo que te diré se lo diré a los demás pero tu serás quien cambié más de todos, aunque no te preocupes todo a su tiempo".**

 **"Lo primero que tienes que saber es que donde van a ir las Teigus no existen así que no podrán usarlas pero les dejaré un presente que es, el uso de las habilidades que les permitía sus Teigus".**

 **"Por ejemplo, tu tendras el poder de la adaptabilidad, serás uno de los seres humanos más resistentes y fuertes de donde vayas pero eso si todo a su tiempo, en caso de Susanoo, lo hare un ser humano así que no te preocupes, el irá con ustedes a este nuevo mundo y por su puesto un gran dominio de la espada y lanza".**

Tatsumi asiente y se dispone de hacer una pregunta.

"Porque seré el que más cambié?".

 **"Por que te tengo algo reservado para ti".** Dijo Kami y con un chasquido de dedos, el cabello marrón de Tatsumi se volvió rojo y su cabello un tanto largo se alargo hasta por debajo de espalda media".

 **"Los demás no tendrán grandes cambios físicos como tu?".** Respondió Kami mientras Tatsumi veía su largo cabello rojo.

"Ya veo, así que cuando partimos". Dijo Tatsumi.

 **"Primero reunámonos con los Night Raid".** Respondió Kami y con otro chasquido regresaron los demás asesinos.

"Wow, Tatsumi te ves bien". Respondio Akame con un pulgar en alto y un pequeño sonrojo.

"Verdaderamente". Dijo Leone entre dientes y mirando para otro lado para que nadie viera su sonrojo.

Mine y Chelsea no se encontraba mejor puesto a que ni hablaba.

 **"Bueno chicos es hora de irse".** Respondió Kami abriendo un portal frente a ellos.

"Espero que nos veamos dentro de un largo tiempo, Kami-sama". Respondió Tatsumi saltando dentro del portal junto con el resto de los asesino.

 **"Yo espero lo mismo, Tatsumi".**

 _ **"Eres el primero que me ha ganado en una apuesta en mucho tiempo, joven pelirrojo".**_ Pensó Kami al ver cerrar el portal.

 **"Ingenuo".** Dijo una misteriosa voz.

 **"Que se te ofrece, Yami".** Dijo Kami casi escupiendo veneno en la ultima palabra.

 **"El enviarlos de regreso me da la oportunidad de elegir mis propios campeones para hacerme con la dimensión que habitamos".**

 **"Ohh, grandes palabras para una Dios que nunca me ha ganado una apuesta".** Dijo Kami riéndose de la mala suerte de Yami.

 **"Ya lo veremos, hermanito, ya lo veremos".** Dijo la voz para desaparecer de la habitación.

 **"Espero grandes cosas de ti, Tatsumi...".**

 **"Tatsumi Uzumaki".** Dijo Kami.

Y corte, se imprime

 **N/A**

Y aquí tienen el primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo.

Y aquí les va la primera dinámica, tendrán que adivinar los apellidos de nuestro querido grupo de asesinos, quiero una especie de lista, algo así como.

Tatsumi Uzumaki.

Lubbock ...

y así con todos, también esta incluida Kurome y Esdeath.

Mi único consejo es que profundicen cada personaje, tanto personalidad, como apariencia y poderes.

Esta es una dinámica bastante retadora para lo que están acostumbrados así que les diré que muevan esa neuronas pero eso si el ganador no añadir chicas sino d chicas,

Creo que es una buena recompensa para esta dinámica ya que puede tornarse bastante complicada.

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


	3. Nace una Leyenda

Parallels Line: Night Raid Returns

Capitulo 2: Nace una Leyenda, El Producto de la Codicia, El Pequeño Sabio

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

 **IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA AL COMIENZO DEL CAPITULO**

Muy bien por ahora, le daremos un poco de protagonismo ha esté fic, por lo que veo se las puse un poco difícil, ya que todavía no recibo ni una sola respuesta, algo de lo que me siento orgulloso para serles sinceros ya que las anteriores eran muy fáciles, pero visto que todavía no responde nadie, haré un pequeño cambio de los 12 personajes que puse si llegan a acertar al menos 9 serás el ganador, eso si, si veo que otra persona tiene más aciertos que otra irá liderando esta pequeña competencia.

Les recuerdo que no es obligatorio pero es de las pocas oportunidades que puede que tengan así que aprovechen mientras puedan.

Las repuestas tendrán que ser enviadas en PM, ya que no quiero que otros copien su repuesta con un par de cambios nada más, y les agradecería un montón si ponen como asunto al enviar su mensaje "Mi Respuesta" cuando envíen el PM para no confundirme con uno de mis otros mensajes.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato.**

"Se que usted puede Lady Rei, puje un poco más, ya se asoma la cabeza". Eran las palabras de la enfermera.

"Vamos mi amor, solo un poco más". Dijo un hombre de cabellera roja a una muy adolorida pelirroja.

"YA SE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, IDIOTA, JURO QUE SI SALGO DE ESTÁ TE CASTRARE, MALDITO, AAAAHHH". Fue el grito desgarrador de dicha pelirroja mientras seguía profanando la integridad de su esposo el cual trataba de mantener un semblante serio pese a su muy rota mano.

Digamos que no fue una brillante idea dejar que sostuviera su mano para alivianar el dolor de su amada esposa.

"Un poco Lady Rei, solo un poco más". Dijo la enfermera mientras agarraba al pequeño que se abría paso ha este mundo.

"Vamos Rei, un poco más". Respondió el hombre al lado de ella.

"CALLATE, SHUN, AAAAHHHH, VAMOS". Grito la mujer dando su último esfuerzo logrando finalmente dar a luz al pequeño.

La enfermera procedió a limpiar a la pequeña criatura y haciendo las pertinentes evaluaciones la enfermera lo envolvió entre unas mantas y se acercó a la recién pareja de padres.

"Felicidades Lady Rei, Shun-san, es un varón muy sano". Dijo la enfermera entregando al bebé a la muy cansada madre.

Rei se acomodó como pudo y tomo a su bebé entre brazos y con sus manos retiró un poco la manta para ver mejor el rostro del bebé.

"Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño, ahí esta tu papá, si es el hombre con cabello rojo y hermosos ojos". Dijo la madre con una cálida sonrisa transmitiendo su felicidad al pequeño que sonreía a su madre.

El hombre se acerca e hizo un gesto con sus manos para que su esposa le diera a su hijo, la esposa extiende sus brazos y le entrega el pequeño.

Shun mira fijamente a su hijo y lo levanta sobre su cabeza el infante sólo podía reír al ver lo alto que estaba.

"Eres muy valiente, mi pequeño, justo como tu madre". Dijo Shun acercando a su hijo a su pecho mientras sonreía.

"Tienes un gran futuro por delante, puedo verlo en tus ojos". Comentó Shun feliz por la dicha de ser padre pero un gran problema apareció.

"Mi amor y que nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo". Dijo Shun desconcertando a su esposa que por el hecho del parto y el intenso dolor se le olvidó el nombre que iba a ponerle.

"No lo recuerdo, mi amor, jejejeje". Dijo Rei riendo nerviosamente.

Shun cerró lo ojos y pensó por un rato.

"Lo tengo". Dijo Shun sosteniendo su hijo frente a él.

"Tu serás el pequeño sabio del remolino. Tatsumi Uzumaki". Comentó Shun a lo que se creo una inexplicable brisa de agua salada en la habitación.

Rei no daba crédito de lo que sucedía, una brisa salida de la nada y de agua salada? Muy extraño dado que la costa esta muy lejos del hospital.

"El sabio del remolino?, muy bien, serás Tatsumi Uzumaki". Dijo Rei dando su maternal sonrisa a su esposo.

Y así es como la joven leyenda nació, Tatsumi Uzumaki, pero no todo era felicidad para la pareja.

 **La semana siguiente.**

"SHIRO UZUMAKI, QUE ES ESTO DE QUE NOS HAN DECLARADO LA GUERRA". Grito una muy furiosa Rei ha un hombre que portaba su misma cabellera roja solo que este poseía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, es el corte de una espada que por muy poco le quita el ojo ya que todavía lo conserva.

Dicho hombre era una persona fornida, llevaba el cabello corto y poseía unos ojos azules, Shiro tenía 24 años y llevaba una capa de color blanca en sus hombros que decía, Dragón del Remolino.

Dicho apodo era llevabado por cada y uno de los líderes del clan cuando se convertían en la nueva cabeza del clan.

"Rei-neesama por favor tranquilizate, Niisan no decidió que se formase esta guerra". Dijo otro hombre de una complexión más delgada pero fuerte, aparentaba unos 21 o 22 años, dicho sujeto llevaba un sombrero y túnica de color azul marino, dicho sombrero decía Uzukage, este hombre llevaba el cabello largo y con la misma intensidad de rojo que sus dos hermanos.

"CALLATE, KEN, NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO, CONTESTAME SHIRO O TE ATRAVIESO CON MI ESPADA". Respondió Rei amanezando a su hermano con su espada desenvainada.

"Rei-nee, por favor tranquilizate y te explico pero primero guarda la espada". Respondió Shiro escondiéndose detrás de Ken el cual colocaba a Shiro delante de él y así sucesivamente hasta que chocaron contra una pared.

Rei vio a si esposo que le colocó una mano en el hombro y como arte de magia se calmó al ver a Tatsumi mirarla con curiosidad.

Rei tomó a su hijo y comenzó a jugar con él mientras veía a sus hermanos con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor sino comenzaban a hablar.

"Ven Tatsumi, vamos a darle una oportunidad de que hablar los tontos de tus tíos antes de que los muela a golpe". Decía Rei mientras jugaba con el pequeño.

Los hermanos Ken y Shiro se acercaron a su hermana y se sentaron a la par de cada lado.

"Primero que nada Rei-nee no es mi culpa la situación, lo que te digo es lo que uno de mis espías interceptó en una de las palomas mensajeras". Respondió Shiro aclarando su voz.

"Lord Tsuchikage, le informamos que su solicitud de aliarnos contra la aldea del remolino será aceptada si y solo si, nos quedamos con la mitad de la ganancia del botín, significa la mitad de todo, jutsus, gemas preciosas, tesoros, etc".

"Esperamos su repuesta lo más rápido posible ya que en estos momentos nos tomara tiempo organizar nuestras fuerzas y eso tomará al menos hasta el año que viene para tenerlo todo listo".

"Sinceramente. Lord Raikage".

Shun tuvo que tomar a su hijo y salir de la habitación antes de que lo inevitable sucediera.

Rei, no estaba molesta, molestia era muy poco para describir esa ira que sentía recorrer sus venas.

"Si guerra quieren, guerra tendrán". Dijo Rei sacando de su kimono una máscara y colocándosela en el rostro.

La máscara era la de un demonio, dicho demonio era de color azul y dos cuernos salían de su frente, de mostrando una sonrisa sádica y llena de maldad.

"No haces enojar a la Demonio Sonriente y sales ileso". Comentó Ken alejándose un poco del lugar junto con Shiro.

Y así comenzaron los preparativos, todo el cuerpo shinobi y civil sabían de la inminente guerra exceptuando a los niños ya que no querían que se enterarán pero aun así hicieron unos simulacros para evitar bajas civiles, los niños no lo entendían pero decidieron que si algo pasará por lo menos sabrían que hacer.

Y así el tiempo paso y en lo que pareció un recuerdo del ayer llegó el día esperado, el comienzo de una cruenta carnicería comenzaba.

 **Un año después**.

"Ya el día llegó o no?, cariño". Dijo Rei colocando su espada en su hombro.

"Así parece cariño pero aún así tengo una mala sensación con respecto a esto será mejor que hablemos con Shiro y Ken". Respondió Shun.

Con las palabras de su esposo, Rei salió de su casa tomando a su hijo con ella.

Luego de una caminata por la aldea llegaron al complejo del líder del clan.

"Shiro, Ken, tengo un favor que pedirte". Dijo Shun a sus cuñados que llevaban en sus brazos a una pequeña pelirroja y ha un pequeño pelirrojo.

Una de las pocas bendiciones del año antes de la guerra fue el nacimiento de una pequeña por nombre Kushina y unos 2 meses después nació Ryu un bebé con el característico cabello Uzumaki de ojos verdes azulados, todo un ser exótico, es el hijo de Ken.

"Shiro, Ken, tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo nos pasará a Rei y a mí hoy en el campo de batalla, puede que no regresemos, así que". Dijo Shun para ponerse de rodillas.

"Si llegamos a morir por favor cuiden de nuestro hijo, que crezca como el hermano de Kushina-chan y Ryu-kun". Dijo Shun realizando una súplica a sus cuñados que no salían del shock.

Shiro fue el primero en recomponerse y salto sobre su cuñado poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Shun.

"Pero que dices, idiota, no voy a permitir que mi sobrino crezca sin padres, no permitiré sus muertes". Dijo Shiro con mucha confianza en su fuerza pero la mirada de Shun era de un hombre que daría su vida por aquellos que él ama, el futuro de su hijo y de muchos Uzumaki dependía de la batalla de hoy.

"Shiro, quiero que conserves estos 3 pergaminos que te doy". Dijo Rei entregándole dichos pergaminos, los cuales 2 de ellos eran blancos y uno verde.

"Si nos llega a pasar algo quiero que le des el pergamino verde a Tatsumi cuando sepa la verdad de nosotros, solo cuando se revele nuestra identidad quiero que le den el pergamino, también quiero que los pergaminos blancos sean abierto solo si estos cambian de color a negro, y lo que sea que pueda ser útil para Tatsumi sera guardado hasta que comience con su entrenamiento". Dijo Rei con su voz autoritaria recibiendo a regañadientes las instrucciones de su hermana mayor.

"Pero dime, que son los pergaminos blancos". Comentó Ken interesado en dicho pergaminos.

"Es un secreto que nos ayudará en el futuro, he preparado muchos para este día para un uso específico, el resto de pergaminos podrán encontrarlos sellados en un pergamino mucho más grande en mi casa". Respondió Rei.

Rei se acerca a su hijo que se encontraba con las madres de Kushina y Ryu, ambas mujeres eran unas preciosidades, una de ellas poseía un piel un poco oscura, dejando a relucir en bronceado muy espectacular brillar, sus ojos morados con una mirada intensa, cabello rojo pálido, dicha mujer era la madre de Ryu, Akane Uzumaki, la otra mujer tenía una piel muy palida y sus ojos marrones como el chocolate, en pocas palabras ambas mujeres eran muy bellas, esta otra chica era la madre de Kushina, Keiko Uzumaki.

"Akane, Keiko, les dejo a mi pequeño sabio con ustedes". Dijo la madre con lágrimas en sus ojos, Rei era una mujer de una personalidad muy fuerte pero su hijo era uno de los temas más sensibles para ella y tener que dejar su hijo para batallar por Uzu era un gran honor pero aun así le pesaba en el alma no poder estar con su hijo más tiempo.

El pequeño solo tenia un poco más de un año pero mucha alegría le había transmitido a sus padres.

Rei se acercó a su hijo y le beso la frente.

"No podría sentirme más orgullosa de haber tenido un hijo como tú, tu mirada llena de curiosidad y tus grandes ojos tratando de entender todo siempre me han encantado". Comentó Rei dándole lo que posiblemente sería su último abrazó.

"K..Kaa-chan, O..O..Oto-san". Fueron las palabras que dijo Tatsumi.

Los padres estaban en shock por unos momentos, los había llamado a ellos, sus padres, ellos fueron sus primeras palabras.

"Tatsumi". Fue el grito sincronizado de sus padres el cual su madre comenzó ha abrazarlo y su padre se había acercado rápidamente al lado de su madre para abrazar ha ambos.

"Siempre te amaremos, Tatsumi". Dijo Rei besando la frente de su hijo.

"Siempre velare por ti, mi pequeño remolino". Comentó Shun despeinando la cabellera de su hijo con su mano.

"Shiro, Rei, Shun". Dijo Ken.

"Llegó la hora, puedo sentir como han pasado la zona de alarmas". Comentó Ken.

"Se lo encargo, chicas". Dijo Rei frotando la frente de su hijo con chakra haciendo que este se durmiese.

"Hai, Rei-sama". Dijeron las chicas mientras tomaban al chico junto con Ryu y Kushina a un lugar seguro

"Ha llegado la hora". Comentó Rei colocando su mascara sobre su rostro y desenvainando su espada.

Shiro y Ken sacaron sus espadas y Shun caminaba junto a ellos mientras se quitaba su chaleco Jonnin.

 **En el campo de batalla.**

Ambos bandos se encontraban frente al otro.

Los ninjas de Kumo e Iwa reunidos bajo el estandarte de la sed de poder.

Mientras que los ninjas de Uzu se encontraban defendiendo su hogar.

Luego de muchas peleas y bajas de cada lado los más grandes guerrero aparecieron.

El grupo Uzumaki conformado por la familia real y el mejor ANBU que ha producido dicha aldea.

El equipo de cuatro personas se separan y ayudan ha ciertos lugares claves para su victoria.

 **Mientras tanto con Shiro.**

"Veo que por fin hace acto de aparición el líder del clan o mejor dicho El Dragón del Remolino por fin decide sacar sus garras".

"Ya veo, no esperaba menos de ti, Rokku de Iwa, el afamado Lobo gris".

Rokku era un hombre de complexión musculosa de cabello gris dada su edad e invocador de lobos.

"Sabes siempre me parecieron muy útiles los lobos, tal vez después de que te mate haga tu contrato un tesoro de Uzu". Respondió Shiro arrogantemente.

"Ohh, nada mal, parece que el mocoso aprendió una que otra cosa sobre intimidación". Respondió Rokku.

"Veamos en que termina esto". Dijo Shiro saltando sobre Rokku.

Dicho esto una de las peleas más titánicas fue desatada, jutsus de tierra y agua volaban de un lado al otro sobre el mar que poseía Uzu.

Después de muchos golpes y patadas, Shiro logro atravesar el pecho de Rokku una labor bastante difícil sabiendo que Rokku era un maestro en la armadura de piedra que con muchos años y perseverancia logro hacerla de metal.

"Puahh". Fue el sonoro escupitajo de sangre que lanzo Rokku.

"Puede que seamos ninjas pero soy un hombre de honor... llévate mi contrato". Dijo el hombre con sus últimas fuerzas lanzando así el contrato de los lobos antes de morir.

"Haz sido un digno rival, Rokku de Iwa". Respondió Shiro antes de tener que retirarse debido a sus serias heridas.

 _"No podré ayudarte, Rei, Shun pero por favor regresen, no por mi, por su hijo"_. Pensó Shiro antes de perder el conocimiento frente a su pelotón.

 **Mientras tanto con Ken.**

"Todos atrás, yo me encargo de él". Dijo Ken haciendo retroceder a su pelotón.

"Vaya, vaya pero si es Ken Uzumaki, líder de la aldea de Uzushiogakure, la gran maravilla, el kage más joven de todos los tiempos, conocido como el Espadachín Vidente".

Ken pese a ser muy joven tenía mucha sabiduría y aunque era muy sereno cuando lo ameritaba atacaba mostrando sus dientes.

"Por fin podemos reanudar cuentas, Yuu de Kumo, te cobrare caro la cicatriz de mi espalda". Respondió Ken deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su kimono mostrando su musculoso pero delgado cuerpo y dejando ver una cicatriz que atravesaba toda su espalda en forma de X.

"Sabes, cuando termine contigo me haré con tu espada, Doragon no Kiba, (colmillo del dragón)". Dijo Yuu desenvainando su espada que comenzó a emitir rayos negros.

"No si yo antes me quedo con Kaminari no Kami (El dios del trueno), Yuu el segador de Kumo".

Yuu sonrió de medio lado mostrando una sonrisa sádica al verse llamado segador puesto que es un título que recibió por Lord Raikage al traer más de 100 cabezas de diferentes ninjas renegados de varias aldeas de todas menos de Uzu pero hoy sería el día que le llevaría la primera a Lord Raikage.

"Que comience la masacre". Respondió Yuu conectando cortes electrificados con su espada a Ken el cual contraataco con su espada.

"Cometiendo el mismos error, Ken". Dijo Yuu esperando ver el cuerpo calcinado por la electricidad.

Pero muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ken como si nada frente a él.

"Crees que después de esa pelea no aprendí a contraatacar tu espada". Respondió Ken.

"Pero que demonios, estamos sobre el mar, Kumo tiene la ventaja contra ustedes". Respondió un muy furioso Yuu.

"Ahí esta tu error, sabes si canalizas chakra elemental de tierra en tus pies te conviertes en un contacto a tierra y la tierra no es un conductor de la electricidad". Dijo Ken burlescamente.

"Maldito".

"Ese es el problema de las aldeas como Kumo y Iwa, creen que porque llevan tantos años fundados son perfectos, es por eso que Uzu siempre va un paso por delante, porque nosotros hemos aprendido de nuestros errores". Dijo Ken apuntando a su espalda.

"La cicatriz que llevo es un recordatorio de humildad, de que Uzu seguirá en pie siempre y cuando sepamos adaptarnos a nuestro ambiente, es por eso que UZU NO CAERÁ HOY, YUU". Dijo Ken atacando a su oponente con su espada y tomando la pierna de Yuu con las cadenas de chakra de saco desde su planta del pie destrozando así su pierna derecha y Yuu y esta al perder el equilibrio fue empalado por la katana de Ken atravesando su corazón.

"Jejejeje par... parece que ganaste... este asalto Ken... fue una buena... despedida de este mundo ninja". Dijo Yuu escupiendo sangre, su corazón ya no estaba bombeando adecuadamente sangre.

"Ken... prométeme algo... hazte de un nombre mucho más fuerte con... mi espada... Ken Uzumaki... El Espadachín Vidente... Shinigami no Uzu". Respondió Yuu mientras su vida se le escapaba en los brazos de Ken.

"Fue una pelea digna Yuu de Kumo, como último favor te diré mi secreto acerca de la clarividencia, mis cadenas de Chakra me alertan mediante vibraciones el lugar de donde viene un ataque". Respondió Ken viendo como los ojos de Yuu perdían su vida.

"Eres... un gran... mentiroso... vidente... jejeje". Dijo Yuu antes de morir.

Ken sello el cuerpo de Yuu en un pergamino y tomo la espada del ninja caído.

La espada al ser empuñada por Ken comenzó a tomar un color diferente, todavía se encontraban las chispas negras pero a su vez unas chispas eléctricas azules se juntaban con las negras haciendo un azul muy oscuro como el resultado.

 _"La voluntad de un guerrero sigue en esta espada, seguirás observando desde donde sea que vayas segador"._ Pensó Ken mientras guardaba su espada y retiraba a su pelotón de la zona, la guerra continuaba pero 2 de los pilares de esta guerra habían sido derrotados y la moral de las fuerzas enemigas comenzaban a flaquear.

 _"Mi pelea con Yuu gasto mucho de mi Chakra, tendré que retirar a mi pelotón y colocarnos como defensa de la isla, Rei-nee, Shun, vuelvan sanos y salvos"._ Pensó Ken retirándose del campo de batalla.

 **En otra parte del campo de batalla.**

Shun se encontraba descuartizando a sus enemigos pese a su naturaleza tranquila cuando Shun se enojaba no había nada que pudiera detenerlo hasta que eliminará toda amenaza.

"Veo que estos peones no pueden con alguien de tu calibre, Shun Uzumaki, El Maestro de las Cadenas, Berserker no Shun".

Shun detuvo la carnicería que había montado cuando vio la persona que le había hablado.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kinkaku, que raro verte separado de tu hermano Ginkaku, así que los hermanos de Oro y Plata fueron enviados a la guerra contra Uzu". Respondió Shun mientras aplastaba la cabeza de un ninja de Iwa con sus cadenas.

"Esas cadenas si que dan miedo". Dijo Kinkaku sarcasticamente.

"Si estas cadenas te dan miedo, te horrorizaras cuando termine contigo". Respondió Shun conviertiendo sus cadenas de un blanco muy puro ha un negro absoluto.

"Acabaré contigo Berserker".

Kinkaku activo su arma secreta, el chakra del Kyuubi.

Sucede que Kinkaku y Ginkaku fueron devorados por el Kyuubi pero seguían con vida pese a ser devorados, ambos hermanos comieron del estomago del zorro siendo escupidos por el Kyuubi pero el haber comido de la carne del Kyuubi les dotó de su Chakra u con ellos se hicieron unos seres de temer en el continente elemental.

"Te arrancaré el corazón". Dijo Kinkaku desquiciandose por el chakra del Kyuubi, un efecto secundario pero su capa de chakra del Biju más fuerte.

Kinkaku furtivamente atacó a Shun el cual no conseguía verlo por la velocidad insana a la que iba su oponente.

Una serie de golpes de parte de Kinkaku a su Shun logró grandes quemaduras al ANBU más fuerte de Uzu por el chakra del zorro.

"Esto es una gran humillación, no soy capaz de verlo y si sigue así terminará matándome". Pensó Shun muy cansado de tantos golpes.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

Podemos ver a Shun y Rei muy cansados en un campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba por completo destruido.

"No vuelvas hacer eso en tu vida, Shun, esa técnica pudo matarte". Dijo Rei regañando a su novio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Esta bien, no la usaré sino como último recurso".

"Prométemelo". Dijo Rei abrazando a Shun.

"Te lo prometo".

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Lo lamento mucho, Rei-chan, tendré que usarlo". Pensó Shun.

Shun comenzó a concentrar mucho chakra en su cuerpo y las cadenas que tenía fuera de su cuerpo comenzaron a vibrar estas a su vez comenzaban a separarse creando más cadenas y alrededor en su pelotón ocurrió algo raro, las cadenas de los Uzumakis que estaban con Shun comenzaron a manifestarse y saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Que piensas hacer, Uzumaki, es acaso este el último ataque de un moribundo hombre". Mientras veía como las cadenas de los Uzumakis salían.

"Esté será mi último ataque, Kinkaku prepárate para morir". Dijo Shun mientras acumulaba las cadenas a su alrededor.

"Esté es mi técnica definitiva, El Maestro de las Cadenas se despide, pelotón Charlie fue un placer ser su líder".

"SHUN-SAMA". Gritaron sus hombres tratando de acercarse a él y evitar lo que sea que iba a hacer.

 **"Uzumaki Style: Chained Universe".** Las cadenas serpentearon por todo el lugar atacando a Kinkaku.

"Jajajajaja, este es un ataque, vamos Uzumaki, sigamos peleando hasta que no quede nada de nosotros". Gritaba un desquiciado Kinkaku recibiendo los ataques de Shun.

"Nos iremos juntos, Kinkaku". Grito Shun envolviendo ha Kinkaku con sus cadenas las cuales se iban quemando conforme aprisionaban a Kinkaku.

Kinkaku de un golpe atravesó el pecho de Shun.

"Puahh". Shun había escupido sangre por el golpe pero cuando fue Kinkaku a quitar su brazo no podía sacar su brazo.

"Maldito Uzumaki, suéltame". Gritaba Kinkaku golpeando el rostro de Shun el cual seguía apretando sus músculos no dejando que Kinkaku saliera.

"Ya te lo dije, maldito, nos iremos juntos". Dijo Shun.

Shun hace una señal con sus dedos y las cadenas que fueron quemadas los aprisionaron ha ambos.

"Soy el único Uzumaki capaz de usar las cadenas de los demás, que el dolor de mis hermanos te erradique de este mundo". Dijo Shun haciendo otra señal con sus manos.

Las cadenas comenzaron a brillar y se volvían cada vez más grande.

"Maldito, maldito, maldito". Gritaba desesperado Kinkaku mientras golpeaba a Shun.

En su estado semi inerte de Shun comenzaban a pasar imágenes por su mente.

El día que conoció a Rei de niños, su trabajo como su guardián cuando creció, como se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, el día de su boda pero lo que lo caló muy en el fondo fue la imagen de una sonriente Rei con un bebe entre sus brazos, la dulce sonrisa que veía de dicha mujer le llenaba todo el alma de pura dicha.

 _"Rei, no creo que haya sido casualidad el que nos conociéramos ese día, eso del destino rojo que nos unió, no creó en eso, yo creo en la delgada cadena que arrojaste en mi corazón cuando te vi sonreír ese día, Rei, Tatsumi, los amó y perdonenme"._ Pensó Shun viendo que las cadenas ya por fin habían terminado de crecer _._

 _"Adiós, Katsu"._ Pensó Shun.

Todo alrededor del domo de cadenas que fue formado explotó de golpe llevándose a todos los ninjas a su alrededor exceptuando a los Uzumaki que fueron protegidos por las cadenas que impidieron ayudar a su comandante.

"SHUN-SAMA". Fue el grito de los Uzumaki al ver que el domo se inmolo destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

De la gran explosión los hombres vieron la imagen traslúcida de su comandante.

"Pelotón Charlie, han cumplido su meta derrotaron sus adversarios, así que largo no quiero verlos aquí ayuden al pelotón Delta". Dijo Shun.

El pelotón no dijo nada y se retiraron a ayudar a Delta.

Shun vio como se alejaban sus hombres, varios de ellos eran apenas jóvenes de 16 pero tenían una gran ferocidad en sus ojos.

Shun vio la espalda de su pelotón alejarse y en ellos vio la imagen de los chicos engreídos que eran corriendo por la isla.

Shun sonrió y su traslúcida forma fue desapareciendo con el viento.

"Han trabajado duro, se han hecho hombres de bien, pelotón Charlie". Dijo Shun antes de desaparecer.

El pelotón Charlie iba corriendo mientras lloraban, algo les decía que lo que vieron fue la última orden de su comandante.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Rei.**

Rei había acabado con muchos enemigos pero el su pelotón había sido altamente rebajado a la mitad y todo seguía así perderían este flanco y los ninjas enemigos penetrarian en la entrada de Uzu.

Mientras Rei batallaba una gran punción apareció en su pecho haciendo que lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos y su máscara comenzó a llorar sangre.

 _"Shun"._ Pensó Rei con amargura al sentir la gran explosión.

"No te distraigas, Demonio Sonriente". Dijo Ginkaku pateándola en el estómago mandándola a volar unos metros.

 _"Este bastardo, y su maldito chakra del zorro"._ Pensó Rei.

Mientras tanto en la lejanía llegaba el pelotón Charlie para apoyar a Delta.

Charlie atacó con todo y pese a las lágrimas que soltaban en medio del combate con el tiempo que pasaban en acción se iban secando y en los miembros de su equipo se podía presenciar una voz común para todos.

Que les decía.

 **"Peleen escorias, destruyan sus enemigos, pedazos de basuras, se que pueden hacerlo mejor, PELEEN, PERO SOBRE TODO GANEN".** Decía la voz en la mente del pelotón Charlie.

A lo lejos los ninjas enemigos veían las imágenes de demonios a las espaldas los ninjas entrantes al campo de batalla.

"QUIENES SOMOS". Grito el primero al mando del pelotón.

"PELOTÓN CHARLIE". Respondieron sus compañeros.

"CUAL ES NUESTRA META". Grito nuevamente el primero al mando.

"ERRADICAR A NUESTRO ENEMIGO". Respondió el pelotón.

 **"ATAQUEN, ESCORIAS"**. Grito el primero al mando.

 **"HAI".** Respondió el pelotón.

Y ahí nació la leyenda de los 1001 Demonios Escarlatas, los Uzumaki erradicaron a los ninjas de Iwa y Kumo que no podían escapar por el KI de los Demonios Escarlatas, los ninja pese a lo muy veteranos que fueran eran congelados por la sed asesina de los pelirrojos.

 **Mientras tanto con Rei.**

Rei seguía peleando con el último pilar de esta guerra, Ginkaku el ultimo eslabón batalla.

Rei se encontraba en muy mal estado debido al chakra del Kyuubi que esta envenenando su sistema de chakra y las evidentes quemaduras y la gran cantidad de chakra utilizado en la batalla le estaba pasando factura.

"Vamos Demonio Sonriente, PELEA". Dijo Ginkaku incitando a Rei.

 _"Mierda, esto no va bien, supongo que no queda otra forma, Shun pronto nos veremos"._ Pensó Rei reincoporandose nuevamente.

"Ginkaku te diré porque soy conocida como el demonio sonriente, cuenta la leyenda que en realidad vine a este mundo muerta". Dijo Rei viendo a Ginkaku.

"Y que me importa". Dijo Ginkaku saltándole encima a Rei, Rei corta la frente de Ginkaku y sigue con la su historia.

"Ahh perra".

"Es de mala educación interrumpir mientras hablo".

Ginkaku notó el gran chakra siniestro que emanaba.

"Se le notificó de esto a mis padres los cuales estaban devastados por la perdida de su primer descendiente". Dijo Rei mientras sus ojos se afilaban al ver a Ginkaku.

"Cuando llego el momento de mi entierro el mismo día de mi nacimiento mis padres me metieron en un ataúd y lo cerraron, justo al momento del entierro algo comenzó a sonar, era una risa, una risa de un infante que nadie pudo encontrar porque no había ningún bebe, exceptuando... yo, era yo la que estaba riendo en mi ataúd, mis padres se apresuraron y abrieron mi ataúd, dentro de él estaba yo con una máscara que cubría mi pecho y un poco de mis piernas y al lado mío un pergamino". Dijo Rei aterrando a Ginkaku pero no por la historia sino el masivo chakra que estaba liberando que era inclusive mas siniestro que el del Kyuubi.

"El pergamino contenía una carta y al final de ella un sello, dicha carta decía, Estimados Kazama y Seika Uzumaki, No ha llegado la hora para su recién nacida hija Rei Uzumaki, sin embargo no la dejaré ir tan fácil, ella es y será mi representación en el mundo ninja, nos veremos cuando llegue sus horas respectivamente, hasta entonces.  
Att: Shinigami".

Detrás de Rei aparecía la figura de una mujer completamente blanca y ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas negras aterrando aun más a Ginkaku.

 **"Morí y volví a la vida por que Shinigami vio que no era mi momento, puede que ya lo sea puesto que la siguiente técnica nos matará Ginkaku, reza a cualquier dios en el que creas, porque el Demonio Sonriente te quiere irá a presentar a su jefe".** Respondió Rei sonriendo sádicamente dejando ver su rostro puesto que la máscara que portaba se la había quitado para mostrar su última técnica.

"Callate, Zorra". Dijo Ginkaku corriendo contra Rei.

 _"Tatsumi te amó, Shun pronto nos veremos"._ Pensó Rei antes de ejecutar su ataque.

 **"Shinigami Style: Soul Extinction".** Rei realizó un corte a una velocidad inimaginable al ojo humano, los Uzumaki que lo vieron solo distinguieron un corte, los más hábiles viero cortes pero en realidad fueron 20 cortes a ultra velocidad.

Ginkaku cayó en sus rodillas sin poder levantarse.

 **"No trates de levantarte, Ginkaku, no podrás moverte".** Dijo Rei escupiendo sangre.

"Que hiciste, zorra". Respondió Ginkaku jadeante mientras su vista se nublaba.

 **"Soul Extinction, es un ataque que usa el alma del propio usuario para cortar a través de su oponente, cada corte se deshizo de algo de ti y fue ofrendado a Shinigami-sama, tu chakra de Kyuubi, tu propio chakra y tu vida fueron dadas al ser que me devolvió la vida de pequeña, tristemente por estar tan débil esta técnica me matará junto a ti pero me voy sin remordimientos, puedes tu decir lo mismo"**. Dijo Rei mientras caía arrodillada.

"Mal...Maldita...zorra". Fueron las últimas palabras de Ginkaku antes de morir.

Una persona del pelotón de Rei por su comandante que estaba muriendo.

Dicha persona trato de salvarle la vida pero Rei la detuvo.

"No sirve de nada Reika, tu eres una ninja médico muy hábil pero no puedes curar el alma de una persona, nadie puede". Dijo Rei mientras sus fuerzas la abandonaban pero la joven no paraba de intentar curarla.

"Reika, mi última orden es que regresen a Uzu, la guerra ha acabado". Dijo Rei antes de morir y su cuerpo desvanecía en la nada.

"REI-SAMA". Fue el grito del pelotón Delta mientras que el pelotón Charlie veía con tristeza la muerte de la esposa de su comandante.

"PELOTÓN CHARLIE Y DELTA, DE REGRESO A CASA". Dijo el primero al mando del pelotón Charlie.

El pelotón Charlie junto al Delta caminaban por el agua, por la densa niebla que se había formado tras la batalla y curiosamente comenzó a llover de camino de regreso.

Por su parte los habitantes de Uzu comenzaban a salir de sus refugios tras las ordenes del Uzukage puesto que ya habían regresado los pelotones Alfa y Beta que ellos defenderían si pasará algo.

Los pelotones Alfa y Beta hacían guardia en las costas de Uzu y luego de un tiempo comenzaron a divisar unas figuras acercándose dichas figuras mostraban ojos rojos y sed de sangre lo que hizo que se alarmaran y se pusieran a la defensiva.

"PELOTÓN CHARLIE Y DELTA, REGRESAN A CASA". Dijo un hombre en el centro más cerca de la costa.

"MUY BIEN, PELOTÓN CHARLIE Y DELTA, BIENVENIDOS A CASA". Grito el Uzukage apareciendo frente a sus hombres.

La figura de ojos rojos fueron desapareciendo una tras otra dejando ver a los Uzumaki acercándose a la costa.

Luego de un tiempo y tras reunir a los soldados el Uzukage se va con los primeros al mando de cada pelotón y decide informar las todo en vivo desde el palco del Uzukage.

"Gente de Uzushiogakure, hermanos hemos batallado con fiereza e hicimos retroceder al enemigo erradicándolo por completo". Dijo Ken a su pueblo que vitoreaba aunque los primeros al mando del pelotón Charlie y Delta no podían dado a las importantes bajas que tenía que informar.

"Ahora con ustedes las personas que nos informarán de cada persona de su pelotón". Dijo Ken dando pasó a los primeros al mando.

"Equipo Alfa, les informa que hemos vueltos todos y cumplimos con nuestro deber". La gente de Uzu vitoreaba y las madres preocupadas del equipo Alfa daban gracias a Dios por el regreso de sus hijos.

"Equipo Beta, les informa 0 bajas y el cumplimiento de su deber". Mas gente de Uzu vitoreaba la gran victoria.

"Equipo Charlie...". Dijo el primer al mando deteniéndose tratando de ocultar el pesar en sus ojos.

"Equipo Charlie, les informa 1 baja, Comandante del equipo Charlie, Shun Uzumaki dio su vida por proteger su aldea, sus hermanos". Dijo el primer al mando, los vítores se detuvieron y luego de procesar la información la gente de Uzu comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

"El comandante Shun, nos enseño que pese a ser los más rebeldes de los pelotones y de haber sidos los más débiles con esfuerzo se puede superar la adversidad, Kami-sama debe estar guardando su alma y si ha de renacer pediremos que vuelva a ser nuestro hermano". Dijo el primer al mando no pudiendo evitar soltar lágrimas.

 _"Shun"._ Pensó amargamente Ken y Shiro que se había recuperado de la exhaustiva pelea de antes.

"El equipo Delta...". Dijo la primera al mando.

"El equipo Delta, les informa que perdimos a la mitad de nuestros hombres en pelea y la especial perdida de la comandante Rei Uzumaki". Dijo la chica llorando al final de su informe.

El pueblo de Uzushiogakure pese a su victoria, se sentia por la perdida de su gente.

 _"Rei-nee"._ Pensaron los hermanos de Rei mientras lloraban la pérdida de su única hermana.

Tras terminada la guerra los hermanos de Rei fueron al lugar donde guardaron los pergaminos blancos en la casa principal.

"Llego el momento de abrirlo". Dijo Ken mirando a su hermano el cual veía los ahora pergaminos negros.

"Si". Dijo Shiro tratando de no llorar.

Shiro abrió el pergamino negro y vio un sello de almacenamiento.

Shiro colocó chakra en el que decía Rei y Ken colocó chakra en el de Shun.

Tras una nube de humo, Ken y Shiro cayeron al suelo.

"Shun...Rei". Fueron las palabras ee ambos hermanos.

Ante ellos se encontraban los cuerpos de Shun y Rei con las evidentes quemaduras y cortes, Shun estaba completo porque el había muerto antes de que su ataque explotará así que su cadáver fue regresado al pergamino antes de la explosión.

El cuerpo de Rei tenia su mascara y su espada, su espada sostenida en sus dos manos y su mascara sobre dichas manos.

Tras ver la espada, Shiro y Ken recordaron algo.

"Lo que vean de utilidad en el pergamino será guardado y dado a Tatsumi cuando sepa la verdad de nosotros".

"Así que este era tu plan, Rei-nee, siempre tan ingeniosa". Dijo Shiro llorando frente al cuerpo de su hermana y cuñado.

"Tenemos que ir por los otros pergaminos Shiro, si en realidad Rei-nee hizo lo que creo que hizo por lo menos le daremos un poco de alivió a aquellas personas que perdieron a su hijo o hija". Respondió Ken guardando los cuerpos de regreso en los pergaminos tomando la espada y mascara y guardándolas en un sello diferente en el mismo pergamino verde..

Trás hacer los pertinentes informes diciéndole a las familias de los cuerpos de sus hijos y de los sepulcros pertinentes los hermanos se reunieron.

"Shiro llego la hora, tenemos que ir y hacerles ver que sucede cuando molestan a Uzushiogakure". Dijo Ken poniéndose su atuendo de Kage

"Ken, es hora de retribución o la eliminación total, de ellos depende su destino". Respondió Shiro colocándose su capa.

"Iremos a Iwa y Kumo". Dijeron ambos hermanos antes de correr a decidir el destino de ambas aldeas.

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

Bueno y con eso tenemos otro capitulo terminado.

Vaya que me inspire en esta ocasión.

Shun, Rei. T.T Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. T.T

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


	4. Una Vista al Pasado

Parallels Line : Night Raid Returns 3

Capitulo 3: Una Vista al Pasado, Un Uzumaki Pura Sangre y Una Importante Aparición.

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

 **NOTA**

Solo quiero dejarles saber que pronto, no se si a partir de este capitulo o de los capitulos venideros comenzaré a revelar personajes de Night Raid, eso significa que si lo viste venir y no lo escribiste, pues ya no tiene validez así que no los mencionen en sus repuestas.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

 **7 años desde la guerra.**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido en Uzu, tanto Shiro como Ken tras irse de la aldea fueron directamente con los señores feudales del rayo y la tierra.

Los señores feudales trataron de calmar a ambos Uzumakis iracundos, se suponía que iban a ganar la guerra así que para salvar su pellejo y que no pasara a mayores, dado a que el verse envueltos en una guerra podría llevarlos a tener que hacer una reunión entre Kages y Feudales y sabían que perderían, y pues claro como no perder si se metieron con Uzushiogakure, una aldea que poseía como aliado ha Konohagakure, Kirigakure y por extensión se podría decir que también tenían ha Sunagakure como aliados ya que no era sorpresa que ambas aldeas se ayudaran esporádicamente.

Los señores feudales se vieron en la obligación de compensar a los Uzumakis con secretos de sus aldeas, por parte de Kumo perdieron los pergaminos que Raiton Negro, los títulos de propiedad de la isla móvil y santuario de entrenamiento de Jinchurikis, por parte de Iwa se vieron forzados a entregar los pergaminos del conocido arte de la explosión, algunas reliquias de gran importancia.

Y por supuesto hubo una compensación monetaria para que los Uzumakis firmarán un tratado de neutralidad con ambas aldeas.

Decir que el Raikage y Tsuchikage se oponían a entregar dichos objetos era poco pero lo que les hervía la sangre era que los líderes Uzumakis llegaron a sus terrenos e hicieron lo que les diera la gana y que los feudales lo permitieran era aun peor.

Luego de recibir su ahora gran botín los Uzumakis se fueron pero no sin antes darles una advertencia.

"No se pelea con el remolino, solo lograrás que su fuerte corriente te agarré y destroce". Fueron las palabras de Ken y Shiro.

Luego de un tiempo de viaje Shiro y Ken llegaron junto a su nuevo botín.

Los habitantes de Uzu no podían estar más sorprendidos por la isla que se acercaba a su dirección pero entre las copa de los árboles más altos divisaron a sus líderes así que no se preocuparon por un ataque enemigo pero si que fue una gran sorpresa.

Desde ese día Uzu ha vivido bastante más tranquila, claro sin descuidar su fuerza militar pero en líneas generales más tranquila.

 _"Mmmmmhhh donde estará Tsumi-nii"._ Pensaba una pequeña niña de unos 6 años buscando entre los arbustos del jardín a su hermano.

"Me buscabas, Shina-chan". Dijo una voz detrás de la chica asustandola de muerte.

"AAAHHHH". Fue el sonoro grito de la chica que se espantó al ver a su hermano detrás de ella.

Pasado el susto la chica comenzó a golpear levemente a su hermano en el pecho.

"Tatsumi-nii eres muy malo". Dijo la pequeña de cara redonda.

"Jajajaja, ya paso, ya paso, Kushina-chan". Respondió el chico abrazando a Kushina.

"Ara, pero si es Tatsumi-kun y Kushina-chan". Dijo una voz dentro de la casa.

Resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Mito Uzumaki, la esposa de Hashirama Senju, tras la muerte de Hashirama hace ya muchos años atrás y tras ver que sus hijos ya eran mayores y habían salido del nido, Mito había querido regresar a Uzu pero no fue hasta que se enteró de que estuvo en guerra que se fue de Konoha.

"Abuela Mito, es bueno verla tan contenta". Dijo Tatsumi entregándole una sonrisa.

"Abuela Mito, Tatsumi-nii esta siendo malo conmigo". Dijo Kushina.

"Ara, Tatsumi-kun así no se trata a una dama, o si?". Respondió Mito con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor si se repetía la agresión.

"Tiene razón, M- Mi- Mito-obachan". Respondió Tatsumi sudando frío.

"Tatsumi, ya es hora de tu lección con tou-san". Dijo un niño saliendo de la casa para el patio.

"Oh gracias, Ryu, con su permiso Mito-obachan, nos veremos luego Shina-chan". Respondió Tatsumi saliendo del lugar y con dirección a la torre del Kage.

Seguro pensarán como comenzó esto de las lecciones entre Ken y Tatsumi, pues fue por algo increíble ese día.

 **Inicio de Flashback.**

Ryu estaba siendo instruido por su padre en el arte de la espada de los Uzumakis, aunque claro al ser sólo una familia pensaras que todos pelean igual, pues no, cada familia tiene su propio estilo, uno de los mejores espadachines de Uzu es nada más y nada menos que el infame Destajador, Battousai Kenshin, Kenshin Uzumaki es el ejemplo de esto, ya que su estilo de pelea es increíble por decir poco, el afamado Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Pero eso no va al caso, ya que Kenshin ya no pelea como antes, al ser tan viejo como lo es Mito la ex líder del clan, incluso Kenshin fue la primera línea de defensa de dicha líder del clan pero esa historia para otro momento.

Ahora algo que tenían en común todos los Uzumaki era un estilo de pelea el Aka Shippu, o también conocido como el Remolino Rojo era un estilo en común para todo Uzumaki y ese mismo estilo era el que Ken, líder de la aldea le enseñaba a su hijo de no más de 6 años y pese a lo talentoso que era el pequeño ya que normalmente no se entrenaba a ningún Uzumaki sino hasta la edad de 9 donde se le daba su primer Bokken.

Por los momentos el pequeño Ryu solo había aprendido de ver a su padre y de pergaminos al leerlos, el pequeño pese a su edad era muy inteligente pero a la vez era arrogante por lo cual Ryu decidió que era momento de enfrenta a su padre.

Al verse padre e hijo en la oficina del Kage y este pequeño retando a su padre era por lo poco, raro pero Ken decidió aceptar para poner a su hijo en si lugar, Ken sabía que al crecer Ryu seguiría siendo arrogante y eso no se lo permitirá ya que él mismo por ser arrogante fue cortado por Yuu, lo cual pudo haberlo matado.

Padre e hijo salieron y fueron directo al dojo familiar en la casa principal, las personas presentes eran Mito, Shiro, Akane, Keiko y Kushina, Tatsumi había sido invitado pero se encontraba fuera de la casa.

"Creo que es hora de volver a casa". Dijo el pequeño mientras se iba del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Tatsumi no sabía porque pero se sentía tan tranquilo viendo el mar desde el acantilado del Dios Dragón.

Dicho acantilado lleva ese nombre ya que cuenta la historia que hace mucho tiempo una pareja estaba siendo perseguida por alguna razón, dicha pareja iban a ser asesinados por pertenecer de dos clanes diferentes pero antes de que lo hicieran un majestuoso Dragón salió de las profundidades del mar y dividió la tierra y separó a la pareja de los miembros de los clanes que querían sangre.

El Dragón formó con la separación de la tierra una isla muy abundante y bendijo a la pareja pero antes de irse les dejo unas palabras.

 **"Mis remolinos cuidarán su descendencia y cuando llegue el día me haré presente entre ustedes para reclamar un nuevo líder, mientras tanto vivan y sean felices, yo esperaré paciente a que llegue el día".** Esas palabras calaron en la pareja así que le dieron ese nombre al acantilado que formó el Dragón al separar la tierra.

Y así nació el clan Uzumaki o al menos eso es lo que cuentan los más ancianos y libros.

 _"Es algo muy extraño pero siento mucha paz en este sitio"._ Pensó Tatsumi mientras se alejaba del acantilado pero esté sin saberlo hizo que algo se moviera en el mar.

"Así que llego el indicado, dejaré que crezca, todavía le falta mucho para ser del todo digno". Dijo un extraño ser ocultándose en las profundidades del mar.

 **Mientras tanto en el dojo.**

Ryu seguía su intentó arrogante de vencer a su padre en Kenjutsu, intento que era más que fútil ya que Ken ni lo intentaba, solo desviaba los cortes toscos de su hijo, cortes que para cualquier Espadachín daría pena, ausencia de posturas pulidas, mal uso del balance del cuerpo, cero juego de píes pero para un niño estaba bien, no es como si hubiese sido entrenado pero sin duda tenía algo que era de admirarse el pequeño no se rendía.

"Te venceré, tou-san". Respondió Ryu levantándose nuevamente con sus ropas ya bastante sucias.

"Aquí te espero, Ryu-kun". Dijo Ken.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Seguía la pelea y Tatsumi ya se estaba acercando a la casa principal, al entrar notó que no había nadie en la sala principal así que decidió pasearse por otros lugares de la casa hasta que llego al dojo.

Tatsumi al entrar ve a Kushina, Mito, Keiko, Akane y Shiro sentados a los lados del centro donde se disputaba un duelo entre Ken y Ryu.

Kushina se encontraba de un lado y los demás del otro ya que esto representaba la meta de todo usuario de Kenjutsu, el poder dominar su espada.

Aprendices por un lado y maestros del otro.

Tatsumi camina hasta Kushina y se sienta a su lado.

"Hey, Shina-chan, que sucede, porque tío Ken pelea contra Ryu?". Preguntó Tatsumi.

"Ryu-kun desafío a tío Ken, ya llevan rato peleando pero tío solo esta jugando con Ryu-kun". Respondió Kushina mientras seguía viendo a su Tío pelear, de las muchas cosas que disfrutaba Kushina era ver el choque entre espadas, claro que eran espadas de madera pero aún así le emocionaba mucho a la chica.

"Jajaja, ya veo, animó Ryu". Fue el sonoro grito de Tatsumi que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Unos segundos transcurrieron y Ryu se había sonrojado por las palabras de Tatsumi.

"Jajajaja, Tatsumi-kun tu si sabes romper la tensión en el ambiente". Dijo Shiro riéndose de la situación de Ryu, más no solo fue Shiro quien reía sino también su esposa y cuñada.

"Vamos, mi pequeño campeón, tu puedes". Dijo Akane entre risas.

Luego de la pausa por la vergüenza que sentía Ryu reanudó el combate, Ryu peleó por un poco más pero al final fue derrotado, Ken lanzó un corte horizontal que hizo volar la espada de su hijo pero para horror de todos la espada se dirigía hacía Kushina la cual no se movía.

"KUSHINA, MUEVETE". Gritó Shiro y Ken que se movieron para intentar evitar el ataque.

Tatsumi vio como la espada viajaba en cámara lenta y como una sensación caliente invadía su pecho.

Tatsumi veía la cara horrorizada de su familia al ver como el Bokken iba en dirección de Kushina.

 _"No quiero que Kushina-chan salga herida, le prometí que la cuidaría, quiero protegerla, VOY A PROTEGERLA"._ Pensó Tatsumi con convicción.

En meros segundos Kushina estaba ha salvo pero lo que les sorprendió fue el ruido que se escuchó.

*crac*

Sorprendentemente Ken se encontraba sentado con los ojos bien abiertos, frente a él se encontraba Tatsumi con el Bokken que le iba a dar a Kushina, dicho Bokken estaba apuntando el cuello de Ken, Tatsumi por su parte tenia el pie izquierdo adelantado el derecho, su cuerpo estaba de medio lado y sus brazos al nivel de la cabeza con la espada en sus manos, pero lo que le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, sus ojos verdes estaban rasgados como los de un felino o lagarto.

 _"Su postura pesé a improvisada no deja huecos, sus pies están bien colocados y sus ojos..."._ Fue el pensamiento analítico de Ken.

 _"Sus ojos son los de un ninja, capaz de cumplir con su deber no importa si se tiene que convertir en una bestia para lograrlo, incluso desprende instinto asesino pese a que es muy leve, Shun, Rei, donde sea que estén si que tienen un hijo interesante"._ Pensó Ken el cual seguía inmóvil.

"TATSUMI, SEPARATE DE TU TÍO". Gritó Shiro pero Tatsumi no se movía.

"TATSUMI". Volvió a decir Shiro acercándose a Tatsumi.

Shiro alejo a Tatsumi de Ken el cual se levantó.

Shiro veía los ojos de Tatsumi seguían fijamente en su objetivo.

 _"Pero que te pasa, Tatsumi"._ Pensó Shiro mientras trataba de quitarle la espada de Tatsumi sin lograrlo, hasta que un sonido hizo recapacitar a Tatsumi.

*Sniff, Sniff*.

Era el sonido de Kushina tratando de no llorar por la experiencia horrible que vivió. "Kushina-chan". Dijo Tatsumi volviendo en si soltando la espada y sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal.

Tatsumi se apresuró donde estaba Kushina y la abrazo mientras que la reconfortaba.

"Ya pasó todo Shina-chan, todo esta bien". Dijo Tatsumi con el rostro de Kushina en su pecho.

Luego del incidente los presentes se reunieron en la sala de reuniones para hablar de lo sucedido, claro esta sólo los adultos, los niños jugaban en el patio.

"Que piensas que paso Ken". Dijo Shiro preocupado por su hijo.

"No sabría decirte, estoy más que seguro que Tatsumi en su vida había tomado una espada pero... se siente tan natural en él, como si fuese una extensión de él". Respondió Ken.

"Cual es su opinión acerca de lo sucedido, Mito-sama". Dijo Ken viendo a la anciana Uzumaki.

"La verdad, he de decir que en toda mi vida tanto como líder, como habitante de Konoha no he visto persona con tanto talento para la espada que Tatsumi-kun, la postura que adoptó se veía muy natural, cuidaba de no dejar aperturas para ser atacado, claro que al no tener experiencia no podía cerrar todas las aperturas pero definitivamente era una buena guardia, sus pies se encontraban perfectamente colocados y sus ojos, tenia la mirada de un depredador que va por su presa". Comentó Mito dejando a las madres sorprendidas y preocupadas por Tatsumi.

"Si, pensaba en lo mismo". Dijo Shiro.

"Que haremos al respecto entonces, no puedo permitir que tanto talento se desperdicie". Dijo Ken.

"Entonces entrenalo, es tu sobrino después de todo". Dijo Mito con una sonrisa.

"Creo que tiene razón, Mito-sama pero no solo seré yo, creo que tengo otro maestro para nuestro joven espadachín". Dijo Ken.

"Quien tienes en mente Ken". Respondió Shiro viendo como su hermano sonreía.

"Es la hora de que el Destajador tenga un sucesor, la mirada de ambos son parecidas, creo que sería pertinente". Comentó Ken.

"Inaceptable, sabes muy bien que Kenshin-san no quiere sucesores, su estilo de pelea es muy sanguinario y quiere llevárselo a la tumba". Respondió Shiro exaltado.

"Suena interesante, Shiro-chan, Ken-chan, dejemos que Kenshin decida si quiere o no participar en su entrenamiento". Respondió Mito saliendo del cuarto.

"Supongo que no queda nada que decir". Dijo Shiro.

"Muy en lo correcto estas, hermano".

Desde ese entonces, Tatsumi comenzó su entrenamiento, gracias a su talento y de tener la cabeza donde debe tenerla fue avanzando en Kenjutsu con agigantados pasos, solo había sido un año pero ya tenia el Kenjutsu de un Chunin Uzumaki, algo así como un Jonnin de otra aldea.

Algo muy interesante fue como se conocieron Kenshin y Tatsumi, ambos Uzumakis caminaban por las calles de la isla y Tatsumi notó que ha Kenshin se le había caído su monedero por lo que lo recogió, Kenshin se camuflajeo entre los habitantes pero luego de unas horas de búsqueda Tatsumi dio con el anciano señor el cual se encontraba en un dojo sentado de rodillas frente a un cojín que tenía un Bokken sobre esté mismo.

Tatsumi entró y quiso hablar con el hombre pero este rápidamente saco un Bokken de su kimono, Tatsumi al ver una espada frente a él por puro instinto la toma y bloquea el corte diagonal del anciano.

Ambas espadas chocaron más Tatsumi cayó al suelo por el impacto pero su espada seguía en sus manos, y su mirada afilada en su adversario.

 _"Nada mal, instintivamente sabe que no tiene oportunidad pero aún así tiene esa mirada igual a la mía, puede que el pueda con mi estilo"._ Pensó Kenshin.

Kenshin guarda la espada y se sienta en un cojín, dicho hombre hace unos gestos con las manos para Tatsumi se siente frente a él.

Tatsumi rompe su guardia y camina hasta donde esta el anciano hombre.

Tatsumi comienza a hacer preguntas de porque lo atacó si solo quería devolverle su monedero.

Kenshin le explicó lo que sucedía, sobre como Mito le había contado del incidente en la casa principal y que le pidió si podría entrenarlo en su estilo.

Tatsumi entendió todo lo sucedido y su llegada al dojo de Kenshin era someterlo a prueba.

Kenshin le informa que logró pasar su prueba, que contaba de dos fases, habilidad y buena voluntad.

Kenshin le dice que el mismo arrojó su monedero para que el se diera cuenta y si era lo suficientemente bondadoso como para buscarlo sin desistir y habilidad al esquivar o enfrentarse en combate con una espada.

Desde entonces Kenshin Uzumaki consiguió un sucesor a quién pasarle su estilo de espada y filosofía de la vida.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Luego de una larga caminata Tatsumi llega a la torre del Uzukage, detrás de dicha torre se encuentra el campo de entrenamiento personal de los Uzukages y en el se encuentra Ken sentado en forma de Loto.

Tatsumi observa a su tío y sin hacer mucho ruido se sienta a su lado a meditar junto con su espada en su regazo.

Esté es un ejercicio de estabilidad mental, se supone que logras enfocar tu espada de manera que te sientes uno con ella.

Era un ejercicio típico para ambos Uzumakis antes de comenzar el entrenamiento serenar su mente más que nada para Ken ya que el extenuante papeleo le daba mucho que pensar y aunque usaba clones de sombras para ayudarlo con el papeleo procesar toda la información era por lo bajo dolorosa.

Luego de 2 horas de meditación y 3 horas de acondicionamiento físico, comenzó el entrenamiento de Kenjutsu.

Luego de muchas horas de tortura para el pobre pelirrojo su entramiento acababa y con él, la hora de ir a casa llegaba.

Ken tomó a su sobrino como si de un saco de papas se hablará y lo colocó sobre su hombro para llevarlo a casa, los entrenamientos eran por lo poco brutales desde que descubrieron algo interesante de Tatsumi.

Una bendición o maldición para los Uzumakis su gran resistencia era algo común, aunque para nuestro joven pelirrojo era algo diferente, el se curaba más rápido de lo que un Uzumaki podría, su capacidad de adaptación era insuperable, lo que le enseñarás por hora incluso semanas de esfuerzos se grababan a fuego en él, no había lección que no recordará como no había postura que hiciera mal después de horas o días de largo esfuerzo, el verdaderamente aprendía de sus errores y en la siguiente oportunidad no se equivocaba en el mismo sitio.

Todos los huesos de Tatsumi dolían pero misteriosamente luego de un par de horas volvía a estar como nuevo.

Mito en las primeras secciones se dio cuenta de esto y la única conclusión que sacaron fue que Tatsumi era un Uzumaki pura sangre como lo es Mito.

No todos los Uzumakis eran familia, aunque se tratasen como si lo fueran, muchos hombres y mujeres eran de por fuera de Uzushiogakure, varios eran del país de los vegetales, los pájaros incluso del país del invierno ya que sostenían una alianza muy estrecha durante muchos años.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, nuestro joven pelirrojo siguió entrenando, su hermana y primo también entraron al entrenamiento al tiempo y con eso llegamos a la actualidad.

 **Uzushiogakure**

 **10 años desde la guerra.**

Tatsumi junto con su hermana y primo se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, tanto Kushina como Ryu y Tatsumi se habían convertido en excelentes ninjas pesé a no serlos oficialmente.

"Ryu, Kushina, Tatsumi, saben porque los hemos reunido aquí". Dijo el padre de Ryu viendo a los jovenes frente a ellos.

Todos habían cambiado.

Ryu llevaba su cabello corto, su cuerpo estaba un tanto tonificado por el entrenamiento de su padre, tanto en Kenjutsu como en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, en lineas generales podríamos decir que era un Chunin extraoficialmente.

Kushina seguía portando su cabello largo e intenso, su cara seguía redonda y su cuerpo mostraba que había sido entrenada, particularmente resaltaba su uso de las cadenas de chakra, un Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumakis, su Ninjutsu y su Kenjutsu, Kushina estaba a la misma altura que su primo Ryu, un Chunin extraoficialmente.

Por último encontramos a Tatsumi, sus ojos verdes ahora permanecían permanentemente rasgados si así lo quisiera, su cabello había crecido y lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo baja, su cuerpo bien entrenado, portador de 2 estilos de espada, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, Tatsumi estaba a un nivel superior rozando el nivel Jonnin, aunque claro le faltaba mucha experiencia.

El trío de jóvenes se encontraban confundidos por la pregunta de su familiar.

"Tío, solo recibimos un llamado de su parte, nadie nos dijo nada". Comentó Tatsumi.

"Muy bien, los he llamado porque les tengo importantes noticias para cada uno de ustedes". Dijo Ken el cual volteó su rostro a su hermano en espera de aprobación el cual se la dio.

"Tatsumi, hoy ha llegado el día en que conozcas a tu prometida". Dijo Ken creando un gran silencio tras esas palabras.

Los segundos pasaron y nadie decía nada.

"PERO QUE DICES TÍO, TATSUMI-NII NO TIENE UNA PROMETIDA". Fue el grito de Kushina reprochando a su tío con la cara muy roja.

"Shina-chan, calmate, déjame hablar con Tío Ken". Respondió Tatsumi tratando de serenar a Kushina.

Luego de que tranquilizaran a Kushina Tatsumi hablo.

"Tío, en ningún momento fui informado de que tenía una prometida, porqué a mi? y que sucede si ya amó ha alguien más". Dijo Tatsumi tratando se safarse del compromiso, todavía era muy joven para tener una prometida.

"No se te fue dicho ya que esto se pacto antes de que tu nacieras, fuiste el escogido por una chica de un clan de Kirigakure ya que estamos formando un alianza entre nosotros ya que la alianza con Konoha no va muy bien desde antes de la guerra hace ya 10 años y no te preocupes si amas ha alguien más se te concedió el derecho a la poligamia, por tu extraño Kekkei Genkai, tu increíblemente acelerado factor curativo y adaptación a tu entorno se cree que es una mutación al Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumakis así que no tienes de que preocuparte".

Y con esas palabras Tatsumi sabía que no había una guerra que pelear, los argumentos de su tío fueron arrolladores.

"Venga, padre debe haber alguien más para el matrimonio, no quiero casarme todavía". Dijo Tatsumi trantando de encontrar esperanzas con su padre Shiro.

"Me temo que no solo mandamos tu curriculum a dicho clan, sino el de muchos otros Uzumakis pero la futuro líder del clan te quiere es a ti". Respondió Shiro viendo como Tatsumi arrugaba el rostro pero se relajó al darse cuenta que no lograría nada tampoco.

"Vale, acepto el matrimonio, con la condición que pasemos al menos 6 años de prometidos". Respondió Tatsumi tratando de ganar eso al menos.

Despues de todos no queria ser un hombre casado a la edad de 11.

"Muy bien, ahora el día de mañana llegará tu prometida junto a sus padres y hermana". Respondió Ken.

"Tío si esto es todo entonces para que llamar a los 3". Dijo Kushina controlandose de no atacar a su tío por comprometer a Tatsumi.

"Tienes razón en eso, no tiene sentido llamar a los 3 por algo así, claro si eso fuera todo".

"Ryu, Kushina, Tatsumi, ustedes 3 serán enviados a Konoha para formar un equipo de Uzu allá, es algo que discutimos el Hokage y yo dado el hecho que somos unidos en ciertos aspectos, Konoha nos debe muchas cosas desde la llegada de Mito allá y es por eso que les dejó el deber de evaluar si es necesario seguir con la alianza o eliminarla". Respondió Ken autoritariamente.

"Si es lo que ordena, así sera, Padre". Respondió Ryu.

"Por último, Kushina, hija mía, sabes que tu abuela Mito esta muy enferma y ya le llego la hora de partir, ella quiere que tu seas la nueva Jinchuriki del Kyuubi". Dijo Shiro sorprendiendo a los niños y a las esposas de ellos ya que no sabían de dicho lugar, junto con los altos mandos de los Uzumaki.

Exactamente eran Shiro, Ken, Kenshin, Ryuto, Yuuta, Akane, Keiko y Fuuka.

Kenshin Uzumaki, maestro de Tatsumi Uzumaki.

Ryuto Uzumaki, conocido como el Sabueso Fiel del Uzukage.

Yuuta Uzumaki, conocido como el Corte Divino, por su increible control de Fuuton y su uso de la espada.

Y por último Fuuka Uzumaki, era la mejor médico del clan, incluso más hábil que la nieta de Mito, Tsunade Senju.

"Padre, no puedo permitir eso". Dijo Tatsumi elevando su voz.

"Tatsumi, tienes que entender tu hermana...". Quiso decir Shiro pero fue intervenido por su hijo.

"Me niego, no dejare que Kushina sea tratada como una parea, he leído lo que son los Jinchurikis y no lo permitiré". Dijo Tatsumi.

" TATSUMI, ESTO NO ESTA A DISCUCION".

"CLARO QUE LO ESTÁ, DIME PORQUE HACER A KUSHINA UN JINCHURIKI Y LUEGO ENVIARNOS A KONOHA ESO ES INCITAR PROBLEMAS".

"PORQUE SE QUE KUSHI..."..

"NO, NO LO PERMITIRE, TOMEN A ALGUIEN MÁS".

"NO HAY NADIE MÁS, TIENE QUE SER MI HIJA".

"Y QUE YO ACASO NO SOY TU HIJO TAMBIÉN".

"NO LO ERES, TATSUMI!". Grito Shiro arrepintiendose al segundo que dijo eso.

Tatsumi había bajado el rostro, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Tanto Kushina como Ryu estaban sorprendidos.

Akane, Keiko y Fukka se llevaron una mano a la boca de la sorpresa.

Kenshin, Ryuto y Yuuta tenían los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, el hijo prodigio de Shiro, no era su hijo.

"Tatsumi, yo... lo sien...". Quiso decir Shiro tratando de disculparse con Tatsumi.

"Crees que no lo sabia". Dijo Tatsumi llevándose una mano al corazón.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora todos estaban a punto de un infarto.

"Como lo supiste". Dijo Shiro tratando de hablar pero le quito el aliento las palabras de Tatsumi.

"No soy idiota, lo supe a los 5 años, Kushina y yo no tenemos tanta similitud, como tampoco la tengo con Ryu, luego trate de fijarme en ustedes y no conseguí grandes similitudes ni con Akane o Keiko". Respondió Tatsumi apretando su kimono.

" Luego consegui este álbum de fotos en la casa que no, nos permiten entrar, era un álbum de fotos de bebe, en ella se encontraba una foto que decía, Shun y Rei con su bebe Tatsumi". Respondió el pelirrojo.

 _" Tatsumi"._ Pensaron los presentes.

" Aún así... fui feliz creciendo como el hijo de Shiro y Keiko". Dijo Tatsumi levantando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

La pobre madre no lo resistió más y corrió ha abrazar a su hijo.

" Tatsumi, mi bebe no te habré dado a luz pero eso no quita que te amó como si fueras mío". Dijo Keiko.

" Kaa-chan". Respondió Tatsumi llorando en el hombro de su madre.

Kushina se acercó y abrazo a Tatsumi la cual estaba llorando.

" Tatsumi, hijo realmente no quieres que Kushina-chan sea la Jinchuriki". Respondió Shiro pesadamente.

" No quiero que la vean diferente a lo que es, puede que nuestro clan la siga viendo como es ella pero fuera de esta isla no hay muchas personas como nosotros". Respondió Tatsumi sin titubear.

" Muy bien, Tatsumi acompañame, Mito-sama te pasará el Kyuubi".

Luego de unas horas de insolación junto con Mito.

Tatsumi recibió al Kyuubi, en su estómago yacía un sello de contención, Mito tras la transferencia le dijo a Tatsumi de la naturaleza del Kyuubi y que para contrarrestarlo tenía que buscar amor y con esas palabras Mito Uzumaki abandonó este mundo cruel y frío.

Tatsumi sabía del odio que poseía el Kyuubi pero sin duda alguna haría todo lo que estuviera en su posibilidad para arreglar las cosas con el Kyuubi, ya que si es como dicen una bestia llena de odio significa que es inteligente y que podría solucionar sus problemas.

Tatsumi cubrió el rostro de Mito con una manta blanca pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lloraba ya que Mito se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tatsumi al salir seguía llorando su familia directa lo vio salir y se acercaron.

"Ya se fue". Dijo Tatsumi saliendo del lugar, quería estar solo así que se fue al acantilado del Dios Dragón.

Tatsumi se sentó en el acantilado mirando al horizonte, se colocó en posición de Loto y sintió como la brisa mecía su cabello.

En el mar una corriente de agua comenzó a chocar contra el acantilado, el lugar en si era muy recluido y desde la villa no se podia ver por su denso follaje.

De las profundidades del mar una bestia emergía.

 **"Llego la hora, es hora de hacer de guía".** Dijo la bestia saliendo del mar.

En la superficie las olas chocaban furiosamente contra el acantilado y la brisa aumentaba hasta que del mar como si de una explosión tratase se abrió logrando que Tatsumi abriera sus ojos.

Frente a él un gran Dragón se mostraba de escamas plateadas y azules que brillaban por el reflejo del sol en ellas, sus ojos Azules y rasgados como los de él.

Tatsumi se encontraba sin habla.

El Dragón al notar la poca interacción de Tatsumi tomo su garra y con ella tocó la frente de Tatsumi la cual brillo intensamente y en un parpadeó este desapareció.

 _"Que sucedió? "._ Pensó Tatsumi hasta que de la nada.

*Puff*.

Tatsumi desapareció del acantilado.

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

Solo para aquellos que no lo sepan o no recuerdan, un Bokken es una espada de madera con la cual se enseña.

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


	5. Un Mito hecho Realidad

Parallels Line : Night Raid Returns

Capitulo 4: Formalizando un Compromiso, Un Mito hecho Realidad, El Nuevo Invocador

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

 **NOTA IMPORTARTE:**

 **NUEVO FIC. ORIGINAL.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero dejarles saber que comencé un nuevo proyecto totalmente original... bueno, 99% original ya que hasta los momentos solo tome 2 armas de un juego/anime, por los momentos no puedes publicar nada original en fanfic o eso es lo que visto y es por eso que lo puse bajo la referencia BlazBlue, que es de donde saque las 2 armas y nombre de ellas, de resto es totalmente original, si así les apetece vayan a leerlo solo llevo el primer capítulo pero su opinión es de bastante ayuda para el futuro.**

 **Espero que si les gusta denle el apoyo que se merece.**

Sin nada más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

"Donde me encuentro?".

 **"No tengas miedo joven, tu llegada aquí ya estaba prevista".** Comento un gran ente en la oscuridad.

"Miedo, no es lo que siento, curiosidad por otra parte, si". Dijo Tatsumi.

Un gran silencio invadió el lugar.

...

 **"Já...".**

 **"Jajajajajajaja".**

La sonora risa de dicho ente no se hizo esperar y con su sonora carcajada rompió el silencio, minutos después dicha bestia se calmo.

 **"Así que no sientes miedo?".**

"No he dicho eso".

El dragón quedo callado ante su contestación, admitía no tenerle miedo pero luego que si lo siente.

 **"Explicate, joven".**

"Solo siento miedo cuando la vida de alguien importante para mí es amenazada".

 ** _"El chico tiene valor eso he de admitirlo, creo que me equivoque al creer que no estaba listo, espero no equivocarme"._** Pensó el Dragón revelando su figura al chico.

Dicho Dragón era de proporciones gigantescas de escamas plateadas con la cola enrollada y un torso semejante al de un humano.

 **"Dime tu nombre, joven Uzumaki".**

"Soy Tatsumi Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi".

 _ **"Así que es un contenedor también, esto resulta cada vez más interesante".**_ Pensó el Dragón.

 **"Tatsumi Uzumaki, he esperado por tu llegada por muchos años, fui yo Ryuuga quien bendijo a la pareja que formó al clan Uzumaki, estoy aquí para ayudarte en tu larga travesía, hay dolor y alegría en lo que te espera pero lo más importante es que no olvides salir victorioso por eso yo El Dios Dragón te otorgó el contrato de los dragones".**

Con eso un soplido de sus llamas plateadas consumen ha Tatsumi por un tiempo.

Minutos después se revela la Tatsumi con tatuajes de Dragones en sus brazos y espalda.

En su espalda la representación de un Dragón chino hacia alarde de majestuosidad. (Tatuaje de Shiryu de Saint Seiya).

En su brazo derecho e izquierdo los tatuajes de Dragones occidentales de color negro con detalles azules el izquierdo mientras que el derecho era blanco con detalles rojos.

 **"Siéntete orgulloso de esas marcas joven Dragón, como invocador serás tratado como uno más de la manada".**

Tatsumi solo podía asentir por el honor que ha sido investido en él.

 **"Ahora he de explicarte como será tu entrenamiento para el futuro".** Comenta el Dios Dragón.

 **Mientras tanto con la familia Uzumaki.**

"Padre, todavía no llega Tatsumi?". Pregunta Kushina a su padre.

"Temo que todavía no, mejor ve a dormir Kushi-chan". Respondió Shiro en un sofá mientras veía el reloj ya pronto marcaría las 11 de la noche.

"Despiertame cuando llegue, por favor".

"Claro, Kushi-chan".

Y con esas palabras Kushina se fue de la habitación.

"Todavía nada Shiro". Dijo Keiko entrando a la habitación.

"Nadie lo ha visto, donde estás, hijo". Respondió Shiro.

 **De regreso con Tatsumi.**

"Ya veo, así que tendré que irme por un tiempo para entrenar pero no hasta llegar a cierta edad, verdad?". Dijo Tatsumi.

 **"Estás en lo correcto, joven Dragón".**

"Con respecto a mis ahora adquiridos rasgos dragonianos, algo más que profundizar además de mi adquirida ferocidad".

 **"Nada que decir hasta que se desarrollen por completo".**

"Entiendo".

 **"En el transcurso del tiempo me comunícare contigo cuando vea que sea necesario, hasta entonces, vuela alto joven Dragón".**

"Que mis puños rompan estrellas y mis piernas que habrán la tierra". Respondió Tatsumi.

 **"Ahhhh casi lo olvido, toma".** Dijo Ryuuga soplando más llamas sobre él.

Tatsumi portaba una nueva indumentaria consiste en un kimono de combate la parte de arriba era plateada y los pantalones eran negros y portaba unas botas de combate negras.

 **"Como nuestro invocador debes vestir como un Dragón, no te preocupes solo es ceremonial pero cuando salgas de la isla tienes que usarlo, queda entendido".** Dijo Ryuuga autoritariamente.

"Nós veremos Dios Dragón".

 **"Ni lo dudes".** Respondió Ryuuga soplando una vez más para mandarlo de donde lo tomo.

 **De regreso al acantilado del Dios Dragón.**

Tatsumi reapareció en un torbellino de fuego plateado y al ver lo oscuro que estaba todo se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa, mañana seria un día importante para el clan.

Tras llegar al pueblo muchos Uzumaki lo vieron y caminaron tras de él, en un principio lo iban a tomar y mediante Shunshin llegar con los líderes pero al notar el aura que irradiaba Tatsumi prefirieron solo seguirlo, no por miedo sino por sentir esa calidez indescriptible que estaba irradiando.

Al llegar a la casa se sentó en una de las salas de reuniones de la casa principal.

"Podría alguien traer a mis padres y tios". Dijo Tatsumi.

Un par de Uzumaki que estaban más próximos a la puerta se levantaron y fueron directo a la búsqueda de Ken, Keiko, Akane y Shiro.

"Lord Ken, Lord Shiro, Lady Keiko y Lady Akane, Tatsumi se encuentra en la sala de reunión del complejo". Dijeron los Uzumakis lo suficientemente alto para levantar a Kushina y Ryu de sus camas y estar abajo.

"Vamos". Dijo Ken y todos corrieron a la sala de reuniones.

Ya en la sala.

"Tatsumi, donde estabas, que son esas ropas?". Dijo Keiko tomando a su hijo en brazos.

"Tatsumi-nii estaba muy preocupada". Respondió Kushina abrazándolo.

"Ya paso todo, todo esta bien pero si tengo algo que comunicarles". Dijo Tatsumi separándose de su madre y Kushina.

"Padre, Madre y todos aquellos que están presentes hoy, yo, Tatsumi Uzumaki me presento para darles a saber que he sido escogido por un ente superior". Dijo Tatsumi dejando a todos los Uzumakis presente confundidos.

"Me encontraba en el acantilado del Dios Dragón y este mismo se presentó a mí". Dijo Tatsumi dejando a todos en shock.

"Me dijo que por muchos años espero mi llegada, la llegada de una persona destinada a cambiar el mundo, como prueba de esto, se me fue otorgado el contrato de invocación de los Dragones". Dijo Tatsumi.

"Prueba de esto son las marcas que me fueron entregadas". Comento al tiempo que se quitaba la parte de arriba del kimono, dejando ver los tatuajes de Dragones en su cuerpo.

"Tatsumi, entonces es cierto lo del Dios Dragón, nuestra creación como clan?". Dijeron al unísono varios Uzumakis ya mayores.

"Todo es cierto, he de cambiar el mundo con mis propias manos, pero todavía no es tiempo para eso, he de seguir entrenando duramente para cuando llegue el día, hacer realidad un sueño".

"Un sueño de mutuo entendimiento, sin la necesidad del odio o del dolor, sin guerras y sin pérdidas, con eso sueño". Respondió Tatsumi llenando a los Uzumaki de esperanza.

"Estaremos en todo tu camino de espinas Tatsumi, por eso es que somos familia, siempre nos apoyamos". Dijo Shiro agarrando el hombro de su hijo.

"Gracias".

Con eso los Uzumakis se fueron dispersando y un nuevo día llego.

 **9:00 AM.**

Todos en el complejo se encontraban durmiendo exceptuando a Tatsumi que ya era hora de comenzar a entrenar, ya había dormido demasiado para su gusto.

Tatsumi tomo unos pantalones de anchos de entrenamiento y una franela y se dispuso a ir al dojo donde comenzó a practicar las katas que les transfirió Ryuuga.

2 horas después Ken y Shiro entran al dojo y ven a Tatsumi haciendo unas katas que jamás habían vistos pero por su suave movimiento y posiciones sabían que podría ser muy letal si realmente pusiera fuerza detrás de esos puños.

"Tatsumi tu prometida llegará en 10 minutos será mejor que te bañes y te prepares para recibirla". Dijo Shiro dejando que Tatsumi se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Tatsumi relaja su postura y rompe con el kata, pasa por la puerta que su padre dejo abierta y se dirige a su cuarto para bañarse.

 **10 minutos después**

Tatsumi baja y observa a sus padres sentados en la sala de reuniones del complejo.

"Permiso, me disculpo por mi tardanza". Comento Tatsumi agachando la cabeza y sentándose aun lado de sus padres y por primera vez mira a su futura esposa.

Esta chica tenía el cabello azul claro, lo llevaba largo, sus ojos azules profundos y desafiantes, llevaba un kimono blanco con copos de nieves azules.

"Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es...".

Dijo Tatsumi pero fue detenido por lo que la chica dijo.

"Serás mi esposo".

Todos quedaron en silencio, por las palabras tan directas de la chica peliazul.

"Bueno, si pero todo a su tiempo".

"No... ya". Dicha chica le salta encima a Tatsumi.

Tatsumi no sabia que hacer así que por reflejo al ver a la chica saltarle encima este salta hacia adelante lanzando a la chica hacia atrás y ya frente a ella se coloca en una postura de Taijutsu.

"Tatsumi Uzumaki, será mejor que te disculpes con Es...".

Shiro queria hablar pero la chica comenzó a emitir un aire frío congelando la mitad de la habitación en la que se encontraban y separandolos del resto.

"Así que quieres desafiarme, futuro esposo".

"Eres tu la que me salto encima sino mal recuerdo".

"Tienes agallas, me gusta eso". Dijo la peliazul lamiendose los labios.

La peliazul se lanza sobre Tatsumi con una espada hecha de hielo.

Tatsumi mira su postura y se fija en una apertura por debajo del abdomen.

Rápidamente se coloca en dicha apertura inmoviliza a la chica con sus cadenas tomándola de la cintura y presionandola contra su cuerpo, con las cadenas atrapó la mano derecha y la pego a la cintura de la peliazul mientras que Tatsumi con su mano derecha detiene la mano de la peliazul que portaba la espada.

Tatsumi con su mano izquierda agarra el mentón de la chica y lo levanta hasta que quedan al mismo nivel.

"Que tengas una cara bonita, no significa que puedas hacer destrozos en mi hogar".

La peliazul al ver los ojos de Tatsumi rasgados se ruboriza y agacha la mirada.

"Ok". Dijo la peliazul soltando la espada y evaporando todo el hielo alrededor.

La familia de la peliazul y la familia de Tatsumi ven la posición comprometedora en la que se encuentra la pareja.

"Fiuu, tu hijo si se mueve rápido, Shiro". Dijo Ken con gracia.

Acto seguido recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa.

"Mejor volvamos con las presentaciones, no crees". Dijo Tatsumi sonriendo de una manera muy cariñosa la chica solo podía sentir su corazón latír fuertemente al ver esa sonrisa que solo recibía ella.

Luego de que se calmara la situación y tomarán sus posiciones en la mesa y con un té para cada uno comenzaron las presentación.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tatsumi Uzumaki".

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Esdeath Yuki". Dijo la chica peliazul.

"Ya con los chicos presentados es nuestro turno, nosotros somos Shiro y Keiko Uzumaki". Respondió Shiro

"Y nosotros somos Fuku y Yue Yuki, padres de Esdeath y Haku".

Al lado de Fuku una pequeña niña de 8 años asomaba la cabeza para ver a los sonrientes Uzumaki aunque esto no hizo que dejará de esconderse detrás de su padre.

Tatsumi mira a la pequeña y comienza a pensar hasta que le da un golpe a su otra mano en forma de realización.

Tatsumi se levanta y se acerca a la pequeña.

Tatsumi se sienta a una corta distancia de Haku la cual se escuda de su padre.

"Hey, Haku quieres que te muestre un truco".

Al decir eso Tatsumi se dio cuenta que había atrapado la atención y se observó como la chica se separó un poco de la espalda de su padre.

Tatsumi invoco sus cadenas y las refino para hacerlas de pequeño tamaño.

Tatsumi comenzó a formar animalitos con sus cadenas.

"Míra Haku un León". Dijo mientras formaba a dicho animal.

La chica se acerca y comienza a aplaudir el acto, los padres de la chica veían con una sonrisa a su pequeña Haku reír mientras que Esdeath solo tenia un pensamiento.

 _"Será un buen padre"._ Mientras se sonrojaba.

Luego de un pequeño acto de animales, la pequeña Haku se sentía triste por el final del acto.

Tatsumi se acerca y le coloca una mano en la cabeza.

"Hey Haku, que te parece si te doy un regalo".

La pequeña lo ve con ojos muy grandes y llenos de expectativa.

"Ven dame tu mano por un momento".

Haku extiende su mano y Tatsumi coloca sus manos por encima de las de ellas y cubriéndola hace un círculo al pasar sus manos por arriba y abajo de la mano de Haku, al final junta las manos y las extiende un poco hacia abajo, terminando así con su regalo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

En la mano de Haku una pequeña cadena se formó en haciendo una pulsera y abajo se encontraba un dige en forma de cruz.

Haku abrazo a Tatsumi por un momento y luego de agradecerle por el regalo se sentó al lado de su padre mientras sonreía y tocaba la cadena.

Tatsumi se levantó y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

"Muchas gracias por jugar con Haku, Tatsumi-kun". Dijo Yue sonriendole a su futuro yerno.

"No tiene que agradecermelo, Haku-chan es una buena niña, fue un placer jugar con ella".

"Bueno, creo que deberías dejar a Esdeath y Tatsumi a solas por un rato, porque no le enseñas el pueblo Tatsumi, mientras nosotros hablamos". Dijo Shiro.

"Claro, Esdeath, vendrías conmigo a enseñarte la villa". Dijo Tatsumi sonriendole.

"Claro". Respondió Esdeath devolviéndole la misma sonrisa cálida.

Tatsumi toma la mano de Esdeath y ambos se van por la puerta.

"Haku, mi niña porque no le pides a Kushina-chan que te enseñe el complejo". Dijo Yue.

"Eso es un gran idea, Kushi-chan enséñale el complejo a Haku-chan". Dijo Keiko.

Ambas niñas asienten y Kushina toma la mano de Haku y comienzan a caminar por el complejo.

"Ya sin los niños creo que es pertinente que hablemos del futuro de ellos". Dijo Shiro toscamente.

"Tiene razón Shiro-dono, nuestra hija Esdeath se casará con su hijo Tatsumi, sinceramente el chico me cae bien, cualquiera que puede hacer sonreír a mi pequeña Haku ha de ser una buena persona". Respondió Fuku seriamente.

"Creo que ya sabe de las intenciones de Tatsumi con Esdeath o no? Fuku-dono". Dijo Keiko.

"Estamos enterado de la decisión de Tatsumi de casarse con Esdeath solo cuando pasen 6 años de prometidos, personalmente acepto esta decisión por parte de Tatsumi". Dijo Yue.

"Bueno con eso dicho creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, al menos que quieran agregar algo o comentar alguna inquietud". Dijo Shiro.

"En realidad queremos saber algo, según tengo entendido por la carta que mando Tatsumi junto con Kushina y Ryu no vivirán en Uzu por un tiempo".

"Eso es correcto, ellos formarán un equipo en Konoha para determinar si su alianza es necesaria o no, en su juicio quedará si Konoha seguirá siendo aliados o no". Comento Keiko.

"Ya veo, quiero que Esdeath sea parte de este equipo, de nada sirve comprometerlos sino tienen tiempo para conocerse el uno al otro". Replicó Yue.

"Entiendo, si eso es lo que desean y si Esdeath lo desea entonces se le sumará al equipo".

"Ahora si es todo, vayamos a celebrar la futura unión de nuestros clanes entonces". Dijo Fuku sacando copas de su manga a lo que recibe un asentimiento de parte de Shiro el cual saca una botella de Sake de su manga.

 **Mientras tanto con Tatsumi.**

Luego de mostrarle parques, hospitales, la academia ninja y civil dejo de último su sitio favorito.

"Ven Esdeath hay un último lugar que quiero enseñarte". Dijo Tatsumi a la chica que lo seguía.

Luego de subir la pequeña montaña llegaron a la cima, en la cima pudieron divisar el horizonte el sol poniéndose sobre el extenso mar.

Esdeath quedo sorprendida por la belleza del lugar.

Tatsumi se sienta al filo del acantilado y con un gesto de su mano Esdeath se acerca.

"Este lugar es mi favorito, aquí puedo sentir como desaparecen mis preocupaciones, como... si el mundo se detuviese por completo, sin nada que me preocupe". Comento Tatsumi.

"Entiendo". Fue lo único que dijo Esdeath pero Tatsumi podía sentir la comprensión que la chica a su lado le otorgaba en ese momento.

Luego de un rato juntos viendo como el sol se ocultaba Tatsumi se levanta y toma la mano de Esdeath.

"Creo que es hora de volver". Dijo Tatsumi.

"Si, volvamos".

 **Luego de una caminata hasta el complejo.**

Tatsumi y Esdeath entran y van en camino a la sala cuando notan el olor a comida y se dirigen al comedor.

En la mesa se encontraban Fuku y Shiro junto a Kushina y Haku mientras que en la cocina Yue y Keiko terminaban el festín.

"Volviste hijo, como les fue". Dijo Shiro.

"Nós fue bien, padre". Respondió Tatsumi mientras se acercaba a una silla y la sacaba de su lugar con un gesto de su mano Esdeath entendió que era su sitio.

Luego de acomodar a Esdeath en su sitio procedió a sentarse a su lado.

Tras sentarse, las madres comenzaron a servir pero antes de comer Shiro tomo la atención de todos por un momento.

"Tatsumi, Kushina, mañana parten a Konoha para comenzar con su misión, el Hokage ya sabe de su llegada aunque no de sus intenciones". Dijo Shiro entristeciendo a Esdeath al conocer que su futuro esposo no estaría con ella.

"Esdeath, tu padre me propuso que fueras también en esta misión, el objetivo es determinar si Konoha sigue siendo un aliado o un enemigo encubierto, no quiero nada de investigaciones solo sean parte de Konoha hasta cierto tiempo, mediante invocaciones mandaremos cartas así que no se preocupen de los reportes".

"Por último, quiero que disfruten su estadía en Konoha pero siempre recuerden cual es su hogar, Uzu siempre será su hogar, esto va para ti también Esdeath, puede que solo sea en el futuro cuando te cases con Tatsumi que serás parte del clan pero aún así nosotros los Uzumakis siempre vemos y veremos aquellos que se lo merezcan como familia, así que Uzu también es tu hogar, futura Esdeath Uzumaki-Yuki".

"Hai". Dijo Esdeath con lágrimas al sentirse aceptada por la familia de su prometido.

Luego de eso la noche transcurrió tranquilamente y en la mente de Kushina, Ryu, Esdeath y Tatsumi solo existía un pensamiento.

"Ya veremos de que estas hecho, Konoha".

Y corte. Se Imprime.

 **N/A**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE, NUEVO FIC.**

Solo llevo el 1er capítulo pero léanlo y si denme su opinión.

Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en forma de Review y el próximo capítulo la responderé con mucho gusto.

Llego el mi momento favorito de todo de escribir. el Pregunta y respuesta. Comencemos.

 **VergilAndEsdeath:** Me propusiste la idea de hacer una historia mezclando Devil May Cry y Akame ga Kill, te diré que es una excelente idea pero no soy el indicado para llevarlo ha acabo, te propongo que intentes hacerlo por ti mismo ya que por la sipnosis que leí te veo capaz de hacerla con tus propias manos.

Aquellos que apoyaron el capitulo anterior solo puedo decirles muchas gracias y que sean paciente porque los capítulos irán saliendo conforme vaya teniendo inspiración y tiempo para escribir.

Con eso se acaba la ronda de respuestas de esta ocasión, muy corta pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa

Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, hasta entonces.

Nero01. Fuera


	6. ¿Que es Uzushiogakure no Sato?

Parallels Line : Night Raid Returns

Capitulo 5: Actúa, no Reacciona, Equipo Uzu y ¿Que es Uzushiogakure no Sato?

Diálogo humano

 _Pensamiento humano_

 **Diálogo demoníaco o deidad**

 _ **Pensamiento demoníaco o deidad**_

Se tengo mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo este fic pero para aquellos que lo siguen aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, aprovechando que tengo su atención les diré que por los momentos tengo tiempo libre por lo cual puede que me vean mas tiempo por esto lados, por ultimo a quien le pueda interesar lo más probable es que me ponga a escribir un capitulo de Sucesor del Demonio o de Roy The Yokai Hunter, los invito a dejar un PM o Review con a quien preferirían leer primero.

Que comience el fic

 **Puerto de Uzu.**

Un paraje hermoso de ver, las olas meciéndose en el basto mar, el sol saliendo de entre el mar, remolinos girando al compás de su errática naturaleza, se dice que debes ver los remolinos de Uzushiogakure una vez en tu vida, la belleza de lo imprevisible es simplemente hermoso.

En este mismo lugar podemos observar a los jóvenes ninjas de Uzu.

"Tatsumi, Kushina, Ryu y Esdeath como Uzukage solo puedo decir que tengan éxito en su misión y si te ves en la situación de morir espero que lo hagan protegiendo esta aldea, pero...". Dijo Ken obteniendo el asentimiento de los jovenes.

"Como tu tío solo quiero que tengas cuidado y que vuelvas con nosotros". Dijo el Uzukage abrazando a los 4 ninjas.

"Hijo, cuento contigo para que cuides de Tatsumi, Kushina y Esdeath pero lo más importante es que te cuides". Dijo el Uzukage abrazando ahora solo a su hijo.

 _"Padre"._ Pensó el joven chico.

"Kushina, Tatsumi cubranse las espaldas allá fuera, este mundo ninja es un lugar lleno de matices, habrá momentos en que verán las acciones de su compañeros como negros o blancos pero no deben ser sus acciones las que se tiñan, hagan lo que tengan que hacer por el bien de aquellos afectados ya sea por la miseria y sufrimiento, no les pido que sean los salvadores de un mundo como este, solo que sean esa tenue luz que trae esperanza, la esperanza que contagia a los ya caídos con la ilusión que los levanta cuando no podían más". Respondió Shiro viendo los rostros iluminados por sus palabras llenas de esperanza.

"Haré lo que pueda por ser quien lleve esperanza, Tio Shiro, padre". Respondieron Ryu y Kushina.

"Eso espero pequeños y tu que dices Tatsumi, crees poder contagiar esperanza a los caidos".

"No". Respondió el chico acomodando su cabello en una coleta alta.

"No puedo contagiar esperanza porque no hablamos de una enfermedad, pero si te puedo asegurar algo, dices que este mundo ninja está sumido en la oscuridad entonces seré una luz que atraiga aquellos que lo han perdido todo, seré el hermano que perdió un niño, el novio que perdió una dama, el padre que perdió una niña y el abuelo que perdió un nieto, seré el ángel que reparta bondad a los necesitados y seré el demonio de aquellos que busquen la miseria". Dijo Tatsumi mientras de su kimono sacaba una máscara que nadie había visto en mucho tiempo, la máscara de su madre.

La máscara de Tatsumi había sido modificada por el mismo para que al ponérsela se reflejarán sus ojos rasgados.

 _"Mmmhhh un buen uso de las palabras, tomó el discurso de esperanza de su padre y lo adoptó a su manera, un poco teatrero pero sin dudas fue una buena idea el elegirlo como yerno"._ Pensó Fuku.

Tatsumi retiro la máscara y la colocó de nuevo dentro de su kimono.

"Es hora de irnos, Esdeath, Kushina, Ryu". Comento Tatsumi subiendo al barco.

Antes de poder irse sobre unas colinas unos ojos rojos se mostraban dentro de la niebla de la mañana.

"Así que ya es tiempo de que te vayas, Tatsumi". Dijo una persona entre la niebla, las figuras dentro de ellas se acercaron a los jóvenes.

"Los 1001 demonios escarlatas, o me equivoco? El pelotón Charlie, comandado por Shun Uzumaki". Respondió Tatsumi no dejándose intimidar por los hombres y mujeres frente a ellos.

"Tienes la mirada de tu padre". Comento la voz de mando del pelotón.

"De ambos, si me lo preguntas". Comento Tatsumi dando una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Esperaremos tu regreso, futuro comandante del pelotón". Dijo el pelotón saludando a Tatsumi y su equipo.

 _"Que decía el diario de mis padres, ahh si ya recuerdo"._ Pensó Tatsumi mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda juntándolas.

"Muy bien señoritas, tendré que retirarme por una misión, cuando vuelva quiero todo impecable o rodarán cabezas, queda entendido". Dijo Tatsumi desconcertando a los presentes.

 _"De donde?"._ Pensaron el pelotón.

"Creo no haberlos escuchados, he dicho QUEDA ENTENDIDO, SEÑORITAS". Dijo/Grito Tatsumi.

Detrás de él, el pelotón Charlie pudo observar al Comandante Shun Berserker Uzumaki con su muy común cara sádica que prometía mucho dolor.

"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR".

"Eso creí haber escuchado, por lo pronto descansen".

"HAI".

Con su despedida, Tatsumi, Kushina, Esdeath y Ryu subieron al barco.

El barco comenzó a andar y Haku salió corriendo hasta quedar en la orilla.

"Tatsumi-Nii, Esdeath-oneesama vuelvan pronto". Grito la pequeña desde la orilla mientras los despedía.

Tatsumi se volteo y veo a la pequeña despedirse, los ojos de Tatsumi se rasgaron y el brazalete que le dio a Haku comenzaba a moverse logrando que se movieran las cadenas y crujieran.

De la espalda de Tatsumi una imponente imagen se reveló.

 **"Yo, el Dios Dragon Ryuuga cuidaré de los jovenes ninjas, yo llevare los buenos deseos y plegarias que me han dado de manera desinteresada, Rrraaawwwwrr".** Dijo el ser para desaparecer dejando atónitos a los padres y a una muy sonriente Haku satisfecha.

"Eso de ahora, era". Dijo Keiko dificultandose el habla.

"Si, querida creo que si era él". Respondió Shiro de igual manera que su esposa.

"Un Dragon los protegerá, puedo estar más tranquila pero que hace con Tatsumi". Dijo Yue recuperándose de la impresión que le dio un ser tan poderoso.

"Ryuuga-jiji los cuidará". Dijo Haku muy contenta.

"Haku, un poco de más respeto para un dios". Le reprochó su padre haciendo que Haku se entristeciera.

"No te preocupes, se dice que las oraciones de los niños son las que llenan más de gozo a un Dios, así que no debes preocuparte de como se dirija a Ryuuga-sama". Respondió Ken.

"Con respeto a Tatsumi, no cree que es un poco precipitado lo de hacerlo comandante es decir, el chico es fuerte pero sólo es un Genin, no cree?, aunque sea oficialmente, si tiene la habilidad para retener a mi hija mayor debe estar por lo menos rozando el rango Jonin". Mencionó Fuku a Ken.

"En este momento si, pero en el futuro estoy seguro que será un gran ninja, si tiene dudas pregúntele a ellos de todos modos". Dijo Ken mientras que el pelotón veía a Fuku con caras asesinas.

"No, no creo que sea necesario". Respondió Fuku sudando frío.

 **Mientras tanto con Tatsumi y su equipo.**

"El camino es largo, nos tomará una horas llegar". Dijo Tatsumi arrecostandose de la pared del barco.

"Que deberíamos hacer cuando lleguemos?". Pregunto Kushina confundida de cual será su próximo movimiento.

"Kushina-neesan, nos haremos parte de Konogakure pero recuerda esto siempre, Uzu es nuestra patria, nuestra tierra y hogar si hemos de dar nuestras vidas será por Uzu y no por otra tierra". Respondió Ryu.

"Eso no debes decírmelo, ya sabía eso, mouu~". Respondió Kushina haciendo un tierno puchero.

"Ryu tiene razón aunque a la vez no". Respondió Tatsumi sin verlo ya que estaba descansando sus ojos por lo que sería el largo viaje.

El grupo exceptuando a Tatsumi estaban extrañados por su contestación y de parte de Ryu estaba molesto.

"Entonces que estas diciendo Tatsumi-Niisama, te ocultaras o piensas que no mereces morir por tu madre tierra". Ryu se encontraba muy molesto, parte de su crianza como hijo de Uzukage fue el amar Uzushiogakure con todo su ser y escuchar de su primo opinar diferente era inconcebible.

"No moriré por Uzu". Respondió Tatsumi abriendo un solo ojo para ver el rostro ¿molesto?, no, lleno de cólera de su primo. Tatsumi procedió a cerrar de nuevo su ojo y seguir relajándose.

"Todavía no lo entiendes, pero antes te preguntaré algo y espero que lo contestes, esta será tu única oportunidad de responderme más adelante te lo volveré a preguntar pero si te equivocas te iras a pensar y me dejarás tranquilo, entendido". Respondió Tatsumi seriamente.

"¿Que es Uzu?". Dijo Tatsumi ahora si viendo a Ryu.

"¿Disculpa?". Respondió Ryu confundido por la pregunta.

"Estas disculpado pero esa no es la respuesta que quería". Sonrió socarronamente al ver el enojo en la cara de Ryu.

"Entonces, contesta, ¿que es Uzu?".

"Uzu es nuestra madre tierra, mi hogar y el todos nosotros".

"Error, será mejor que lo pienses, tenemos tiempo medita lo que haz dicho". Respondió Tatsumi recostadose del muro nuevamente mientras Ryu se sentaba a meditar del otro lado del barco.

Esdeath vio la oportunidad y colocó su cabeza sobre la pierna de Tatsumi acostándose así sobre la cubierta del barco.

"¿Cómoda?".

"Más de lo que crees".

 **Mientras tanto con Ryuuga.**

 _ **"Mmmhhh suena interesante la pregunta que hizo Tatsumi, pero lo que quiero es su respuesta".**_

Ryuuga haciendo uso de su poder hizo viajar la conciencia de Tatsumi hasta donde el reside.

"No creí verte tan rápido, Ryuuga-sama".

 **"Me interesa lo que le dijiste a tu primo y porque lo hiciste".**

"Trato de ayudarlo, amo a mi familia en este paquete se incluye él pero se que su devoción por Uzu puede rayar lo insano, si eso llegase a escalar más no podría imaginarme las cosas que podría hacer por Uzushiogakure".

 **"Suena interesante, crees que tu primo puede cometer una locura por Uzu?".**

"Es en serio una pregunta lo que me haces?, estoy seguro que podría llegar a serlo, no significa que su nivel de fanatismo este al tope en estos momentos".

 **"Explicate, joven dragón".**

"Ryu al ser criado por su padre, el Uzukage le inculcó el amor a su aldea pero este amor se puede transformar en obsesión sino es bien alimentado, no digo que sea malo pero se debe tener cuidado, personas frágiles caen por este tipo de cosas y cometen actos atroces en nombre de su nación, no quiero eso para él".

 **"Ya veo, y entonces cual es la respuesta".**

"¿De qué es Uzu?, sencillo, Uzu soy yo, tu, nosotros, las personas que viven en esa magnífica isla que llamó hogar es Uzu, la gente de esa isla es Uzu, no ningún lugar, no ninguna masa de tierra".

 _ **"Ya veo, así que para ti Uzu es su gente no el sitio".**_ Pensó Ryuuga mientras lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

 **"Wajajajajaja, si que eres interesante, pues ve de regreso que acaban de atracar en el puerto de Hi no Kumi".** Respondió el majestuoso Dragon antes de devolver a su portador.

 **De regreso en el barco.**

"Veo que llegamos". Dijo Tatsumi estirandose desde su sitio en la cubierta del barco.

Al momento de levantarse vio que Esdeath seguía dormida en su pierna.

"Hey, buenos días, dormiste bien". Comento Tatsumi a la adormilada chica.

"Mmmhh Si, Ryuuga-sama sabe que necesitaba estas horas de sueño".

 **Dentro de Tatsumi**

Podemos ver a Ryuuga con unos lentes puestos leyendo plácidamente un libro titulado, Un Aventurero del Futuro.

 **"Y que lo digas chica, te entiendo perfectamente".** Comento Ryuuga pasando las hojas del libro.

 **De regreso con el equipo Uzu.**

Con todos despiertos y encaminados a Konoha, Ryu se acercó a Tatsumi con la intención de responderle la pregunta del barco.

"Tatsumi-Niisama, yo...".

"Sigue pensándolo Ryu, en el futuro si quieres ser Uzukage tendrás que responderle esa pregunta a tu padre, recuerda que no porque seas hijo del Uzukage tendrás que heredar el puesto, no todo es fuerza, después de todo sino quieres que sea el Uzukage será mejor que no sólo uses los músculos, usa la cabeza también". Respondió socarronamente Tatsumi.

Ha sido una estrategia que le ha servido por años con su primo, la ambición de Ryu múltiples veces lo cegaba pero el picar su orgullo siempre lo ha mantenido en el lado correcto.

Dicho y hecho la cara de Ryu se transformó a una pensativa, con molestia pero pensativa.

Luego de su caminata el equipo de Uzu se encontraban frente a las enormes puertas de Konoha.

"No es por nada pero el ver tantos árboles, un gran bosque, este cambio de ambiente es bueno". Dijo Kushina.

Por su parte Esdeath prefería el clima húmedo de Kiri o el que tenía Uzu pero tanto verde y el calor sofocante le daban ganas de congelar el bosque entero.

"Prefiero el aire de agua salada". Respondió Tatsumi.

Por su parte Ryu seguía pensativo.

 **En la puerta de Konoha.**

"Identifíquese".

"Somos del equipo de Uzushiogakure, el Hokage nos espera".

"Pasen adelante, los guiare con el Hokage". Dijeron los ninjas al ver las bandas ninjas de Uzu.

 **En las oficinas del Hokage.**

Podemos ver a un nervioso Hiruzen Sarutobi junto a sus consejeros.

 _"Sabía que debíamos apoyar a Uzu y ahora viene a mordernos por la espalda esa errada decisión"._ Pensó Sarutobi arrepentido por hacerle caso a sus consejeros.

 _"Con la supervivencia de Uzu estamos en problemas, quienes vendrán a Konoha, los líderes?, Mito-sama?"._ Pensaba Danzo.

Fuera de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage el equipo de Uzu.

"Aquí es, me retiro". Dijo el ninja para desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

"Toquemos". Dijo Ryu mientras veía a Tatsumi.

*Toc toc*

 **Dentro de la oficina.**

"Pasen".

Danzo vio que quienes pasaban no eran nada menos que Genins, Genins! Para resolver una disputa internacional esto es un chiste, debe serlo.

"Hokage-sama, un gusto verlo... vivo". Dijo Ryu con una profunda irá reflejada en su mirada y mucha cólera en su corazón.

Hiruzen arrugaria la cara sino fuera por su amplia experiencia y labor como Hokage, se podía ver a leguas las malas intenciones del joven, intenciones justificadas pero malas contra su persona.

"Ryu, silencio yo hablaré, estoy a cargo después de todo". Murmuró Tatsumi callando a su primo.

"Hokage-sama, me disculpo por mi compañero, soy Tatsumi Uzumaki, líder de este equipo y como tal soy responsables por ellos". Dijo Tatsumi demostrando ser el líder de equipo.

"Ellos son, Ryu Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki y Esdeath Uzumaki". Presentando a sus compañeros que mantenían un rostro serio exceptuando a Ryu que se notaba su ira contenida.

"Un placer conocerlos jóvenes Genins, el Uzukage me menciono que iba a dejar un equipo con nosotros por ello de nuestra alianza y estoy de acuerdo con él pero temo que no les tengo un Sensei para ustedes ni un lugar donde vivir, ademas que los equipos Genins ya fueron formados, ustedes llevan 3 semanas de desventaja comparado con el resto de equipos activos recién graduados". Comento Hiruzen exponiendo el problema.

"Puedo darle una solución a su problema, queremos a Tsunade Senju como sensei y viviremos en el complejo Uzumaki".

Danzo se hizo pronunciar cuando tomando la atención de Tatsumi.

"Muchacho, sabes lo que estás pidiendo permitir que estudies bajo uno de los alumnos de Hiruzen es extralimitarse y además como es eso de vivir en un complejo que no existe".

"Estoy hablando es con el Hokage, no con usted, Sr...".

"Danzo Shimura, consejero del Hokage".

"Su trabajo es ACONSEJAR al Hokage, no interrumpir asuntos internacionales sin el permiso de su superior, Danzo-san". Respondió Tatsumi irritando al consejero.

"Tatsumi-san tiene razón, Danzo, no son tus asuntos el involucrarte en esta conversación entre aldeas". Reprendió Hiruzen a su consejero.

"Pero Danzo tiene un punto, Tatsumi-san, no puedo forzar a Tsunade ha entrenarlos si no lo quiere y sobre ese complejo, estaría seguro si existiera dicho lugar".

 _"Vaya autoridad que tiene el Hokage"._ Pensó Tatsumi al ver su clara negligencia, como si tuviese que pedir permiso a sus ninjas para darles una misión.

"Quisiera hablar con Tsunade Senju, entonces y mil disculpas pero seguramente conocerán el complejo como el complejo Senju-Uzumaki".

"Querrás decir complejo Senju, muchacho". Respondió Danzo hostilmente.

"No, quise decir exactamente lo que dije, CONSEJERO". Dijo Tatsumi enfatizando su posición.

"El complejo Senju-Uzumaki fue construido en colaboración de Mito Uzumaki y Hashirama Senju para toda su familia, familia que incluye aquellos proveniente de las afueras de Konohagakure, es decir nosotros, como familia de Mito tenemos el derecho de vivir en el complejo". Respondió Tatsumi dejando en su lugar al consejero.

"Ya veo, no sabía ese dato, muy bien pueden quedarse en el complejo Senju-Uzumaki y puedo aunque sea decirle a Tsunade que los escuché pero ya que vivirán en el mismo complejo, se la encontrarán allá, si no hay nada más que discutir pueden retirarse". Comento Hiruzen dejando que se fuera el equipo de Uzu.

Hiruzen se levantó para darle la mano a Tatsumi con su sonrisa muy amplia.

Tatsumi se acerca y le da la mano y se marcha de la oficina.

"Oh, casi lo olvido, tomen estas bandas ninjas, si estarán en Konoha lo menos que podemos hacer para que no tengamos problemas con aquellos que no sepan que son de Uzu". Dijo Hiruzen entregando 4 bandas ninjas.

Tatsumi tomo su banda y se la puso en el brazo derecho por debajo de su banda de Uzu, Esdeath por su parte imito la opción de su futuro esposo, Kushina la coloco en su cuello mientras portaba con orgullo su banda de Uzu en la frente y Ryu tomo la banda y se vio tentado a lanzarla por la ventana sino fuera por la mirada depredadora de su Nii-sama en ese momento, tomo la banda y la coloco en su brazo izquierdo mientras que llevaba su banda de Uzu en la frente, finalmente con sus bandas ninjas puestas todos se retiraron de la oficina del Kage.

(N/A: Para quienes se lo preguntan, todos están usando kimonos tradicionales de Uzushiogakure, en pocas palabras, Kimonos con el sello del clan en la espalda unicolores o de dos colores siendo, azul marino y rojo Uzumaki, el mismo que usan en el remolino del clan o negro)

En las calles de Konoha el equipo de Uzu caminaban en dirección al complejo Senju.

 _"Que bueno que Mito-Obasama nos dijo como llegar al complejo en su carta"._

 **Mientras tanto con el Hokage**

Sus consejeros se habían largado de su oficina y la sonrisa de Hiruzen desapareció.

"Anbu, sigan ha esos Genins quiero saber que hablarán con mi alumna". Los Anbu al escuchar al Hokage se fueron con su nueva misión.

 **De regreso con el equipo de Uzu.**

Al llegar al complejo Tatsumi vio los sellos alrededor de la puerta y con unos sellos de manos la puerta se abrió para los Uzumakis, tras pasar la puerta se cerró y los Anbu trataron de abrirla.

"No funciona con todo el mundo, idiotas". Grito Kushina desde el otro lado, los Anbus al verse comprometidos por ser descubiertos se retiraron para hablar con el Hokage.

"Sólo queda esperar por Tsunade para que llegue". Dijo Tatsumi sentándose en el piso de madera antes del jardín del complejo.

"Tatsumi-Nii porque presentaste a Esdeath con nuestro apellido". Comento Kushina curiosa por la decisión de Tatsumi.

"No se que le harían si supieran que es una Yuuki, además en el futuro seremos familia, no? _Ademas no sabría que harían si supieran que tiene un Kekkei Genkai consigo_ ". Respondió Tatsumi ganándose el sonrojo de Esdeath y pensaba esto ultimo.

"No puedo creer que le dieras la mano a ese genocida". Dijo Ryu indignado con su primo/hermano.

"Parte de la política es poder darle la mano a un asesino con un sonrisa en el rostro pero con un kunai en la otra mano, tomalo como una lección, una que tu padre me dio a mí de más joven que ahora te comparto a ti, ademas que fue eso en la oficina, Ryu enfocate, lo pude ver en tus ojos ibas a lanzar esa banda ninja por la ventana nada más y nada menos frente al Kage de dicha aldea, acaso quieres darles excusas a Konohagakure para exigir remuneración, Ahh". Dijo Tatsumi molesto con Ryu en cual se encontraba desconcertado.

"Tatsumi-Nii, yo no...".

"No sabias?, ese es el problema Ryu estas reaccionando, no actuando, que hubieses hecho si el Hokage hubiese pedido como remuneración tu cabeza?, en que posición hubieses dejado a Uzu?, que pensaría tu padre?, Ahhh dime, contesta Ryu, QUE CREES QUE HUBIESE HECHO YO?". Dijo Tatsumi exsaltandose frente a los presentes sin importarle lo que pensaran de él.

Por su parte Esdeath lo entendía, el acto que pensaba hacer Ryu podía tener sus repercusiones pero Kushina no lo veía de ese lado, ella sentía que Tatsumi estaba exagerando un poco todo.

"Yo.. yo..yo". Trataba de decir pero en vano el pobre Ryu se encontraba aterrado de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Tatsumi se acerco ha Ryu, Kushina creyó que iba a golpearlo pero sabia que no debía entrometerse, inclusive Ryu cerro los ojos esperando que lo golpeara.

Tatsumi abrazo a Ryu dejándolo frío.

"Sabes lo que hubiese pasado, hubiese creado una distracción para que escapáramos, cuando llegáramos lo mas cerca posible ha Uzu me hubiese quedado y si fuera necesario entregado mi vida protegiéndolos, no podría ver como abusarían de ti estas personas, Ryu, ni Kushina o Esdeath, solo prométeme que pensaras lo que haces en vez de actuar por impulso Ryu". Respondió Tatsumi separándose de Ryu.

 _"El futuro que nos espera será turbio por eso quiero que ustedes entrenaran sin saber que yo, buscaré secretos sucios de esta aldea"._ Pensó Tatsumi ocultando lo oscuro de su misión impuesta por su tío.

Por su parte Tsunade entraba al complejo pero la presencia de 4 firmas de Chakra dentro del complejo la puso en alerta.

Al acercarse al chakra más grande se preparó para golpearlo de ser necesario, tras abrir la puerta Tsunade vio una cabeza pelirroja sentada en el patio viendo que el resto de encontraban en el jardín, 3 pelirrojos y una peliazul.

"Te estábamos esperando Tsunade Senju". Dijo el chico levantándose, las palabras del chico tomó la completa atención de sus compañeros que voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

"Ryu si eres tan amable haznos algo de té".

Ryu fue hacia la cocina pero Tsunade le corto el camino poniéndose frente al chico.

"Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que me expliquen que hacen aquí y quienes son". Dijo Tsunade malhumorada.

"Tsunade, somos familia, somos Uzumakis, el es Ryu, ella Kushina y ella Esdeath mientras que yo soy Tatsumi". Respondió el chico luego de haber señaló a cada integrante.

"Se dicen ser Uzumaki, seguro conocerán a Miko Uzumaki, cierto?". Dijo Tsunade intencionalmente probando a los presentes.

"No querrás decir, Mito-Obasama". Respondió Kushina.

"Así que si son Uzumaki, ya que conocen de mi abuela pero como es eso que la llaman abuela". Comento Tsunade apretando su puño listo para golpearlos.

"Fue un pedido de Mito-Obasama, ella es en realidad nuestra tía/abuela si lo vez cronológicamente, Mito tuvo hermanas, pero al verse casada con Hashirama Senju se tuvo que escoger otro líder del clan ya que ella lo era, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, lo importante aquí es que Mito nos quiso como sus nietos y por eso nos pidió que la llamáramos abuela".

Tsunade por unos segundos recordó a su risueña abuela y no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"Típico de ella"._ Pensó la rubia mientras se sentaba en la mesa e invitaba al resto a sentarse y dejaba a Ryu ir a la cocina.

 **Luego de una taza de té**

"Eso explica quienes son pero no que hacen aquí en mi casa".

"Nuestra casa, como Uzumakis tenemos tenemos el mismo derecho de vivir aquí pero antes que nada tengo esto para ti, es de parte de Mito-Obasama". Dijo Tatsumi entregándole una carta.

Tsunade tomó la carta y vio la indudable caligrafía de su abuela y el sello de Uzu en ella.

"Querida Nieta".

"Uzu está mandando un equipo de Genins para Konoha con el motivo de evaluar nuestro alianza con ellos, descubrimos que Konoha intencionalmente sabían de nuestra posible aniquilación pero decidieron mantenerlo callado, buscando saquear nuestros secretos, la ambición a cegado la aldea de tu abuelo, ya no podemos confiar en ellos y es por eso que quiero que te encargues de ellos, amo a estos pelirrojos como si fueran míos, como te ame a tí, Tsu-chan, disculpame que me tenga ir dejándote está tarea pero sólo puedo confiar en ti, adiós".

Tsunade estaba muy dolida por el pueblo de su abuela, confundida por este extraño adiós de su abuelo.

"Una cosa, que es esto de adiós, de que se despide mi abuela". Dijo Tsunade extrañada lo cual sorprendió a los Uzumakis.

"No... No se te informó, Tsunade-san".

"Informarme de que?".

"Mito-sama falleció, la carrera contra el tiempo la alcanzó finalmente". Dijo Tatsumi.

Tsunade se desmoronó, la muerte de su hermano, y ahora su abuela lo poco que le quedaba.

"Mito-Obachan, porque?, te extraño, Mito-Obachan". Decía la mujer frente a ellos llorando sin tratar de disimular.

Tatsumi se paró de su puesto y fue hasta Tsunade y la abrazo.

"Shhh ya, todo estará bien, Mito-Obasama se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que tu serías la mujer fuerte que crió hace ya años atrás, que podrías contra la adversidad y que tu familia siempre estará allí para ti".

"No entiendes, mi hermano murió en la guerra, mi abuela murió, ya no me queda nada". Respondió Tsunade en su llanto.

"Si queda algo, estamos nosotros, somos tu familia Tsunade, recuerda que dentro de ti hay sangre Uzumaki, eso te hace mi familia, Tsunade-Oneesama". Respondió Tatsumi viéndola al rostro.

"Ototo". Dijo casi en un murmuró Tsunade aferrandose al abrazo de Tatsumi.

Y corte. Se imprime

 **N/A**

Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, no?. No quiero repetirme porque lo dije al comienzo pero por si acaso brevemente les diré que estoy pensando en publicar otro capitulo pero no se cual de los dos, por un lado quiero escribir un nuevo capitulo de Sucesor del Demonio y por otro lado tengo un destello de inspiración con Roy The Yokai Hunter, si quieren saberlo se trata un poco de como se conocieron Kasumi y Roy, algo que misteriosamente vino a mi en un sueño, raro no?.

Por ultimo antes de despedir este capitulo, veremos el review del capitulo anterior.

 **Kurosaki-kun**

Hola amigos, aki kurosaki-kun ,te felicito ,me gusta tu fic, de echo me gusta todos los fics harem relacionados con naruto o ákame ga kill,me calificación del fic para mi seria 10/10 ,espero con ansias saber cómo se irá formando el harem de tatsumi y la historia, buena suerte amigo espero las continuación, kurosaki-kun fuera.

 **Respuesta**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y la nota con respecto al fic, muchas gracias, ahora aunque parece ser que todo el mundo olvido o no le importo la dinámica que puse hace mucho tiempo, probare suerte ahora, la dinámica consiste en adivinar los apellidos de los integrantes de Akame ga Kill, por ejemplo: Tatsumi Uzumaki, Esdeath Yuki y así sucesivamente, quien adivine más nombres tendrá derecho de aporta chicas para el harem, pero como digo es enteramente de su parte, por mi parte pondré a quienes vea que me agraden y listo, así que si lo desean aprovechen puede que logren meter a esa chica que quieren con Tatsumi.**

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa

Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, hasta entonces.

Nero01. Fuera


End file.
